Buscando un árbol y tres bambalinas
by edwardclaus2
Summary: Isabella odiaba la navidad, pero cierta fecha conoció a un chico que la hizo replantearse todo lo que ella creía superado, una relación, llena de sexualidad, altas y bajas la y agotaba, cuando ambos deciden terminarla porque no eran lo que querían en la vida, todo cambia, crecen, maduran y dejan todo en el pasado, ¿Pero y si se reencontraran? Y si hubiesen cometido un Error...
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas" **

**Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Valentina Shaday (Bellisimaw)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Música Recomendada: It's True- Lenne Marlin.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo1—**_

Isabella SwanEstaba buscando un libro.

Sí, 20 de diciembre y ella estaba buscando un libro.

Las calles de Forks estaban atestadas de gente; llenas de luces de colores; árboles de navidad; bambalinas, y muchos jodidos, asquerosos villancicos.

¿Mencioné que para Isabella la navidad es una época horrible donde no puedes caminar en las calles con libertad y donde miles de monjas se meten a tu casa a hablarte del estúpido nacimiento de Jesús?

¿Qué la impulsa a salir de su cálido hogar a comprar un libro?

No es cualquier libro, según New York Times es un Best-Seller digno de ser leído, y ella estudiante de literatura, tiene que leerlo, así muera en el intento de comprarlo.

Y oh, incluso en Forks la navidad es asquerosamente cliché.

Llena de gente sonriendo, ¿Por qué sonríen? ¿Les pagan por hacerlo?

Le dan Nauseas.

Entró a un café/librería, era nuevo, la nueva sensación en Forks. Estaba atestado de gente… ¡Rayos! La gente no iba a dejar que se acercara a la vitrina.

_¡Humanidad acaso no entienden que tengo que comprar un libro!, ¡Dios mío! _Pensó Isabella.

Que personas tan molestas, incluso pidiendo permiso replican.

_¡Llegué!, ¡Gracias Buda por oírme!_, pero toda su mierda mental se detuvo al verlo.

El mismo chico de siempre… hermoso, sonrojado, ojos verdes, cabello color cobrizo, fuerte, con una sonrisa de infarto y una actitud tímida que la hacía suspirar.

Era Edward C., lo sabía por su placa en su camisa, ¡Edward que nombre más hermoso! Ella había venido varias veces a la librería, era un ambiente agradable, era un lugar tranquilo donde se podía disfrutar de un buen libro sin ser molestado, excepto en navidad, claro está_; _Además ahí se encontraba el mejor café moka de todo Forks y sus alrededores.

Siempre lo veía distante, tímido y recatado, totalmente bajo perfil, pero la mitad de la población femenina que frecuentaba esa librería iba solo para verlo absorto en su burbuja.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa blanca, parecía que era un discurso ensayado, se notaba a leguas su nerviosismo aunque intentara disimularlo. Ella se sonrojó, ¡Parecía una niña de quince años!, y era una mujer de veinte y un años.

—Estoy buscando un libro —susurró tartamudeando, él la miró con la ceja alzada, _¡Bravo Bella acabas de cagar la oportunidad de un acercamiento con el cobrizo!, ¿Qué otra cosa pudieses buscar en una jodida librería? _Dijo su Bella interior que se burlaba de ella y su estupidez.

— ¿Qué libro en específico? —preguntó conteniendo la risa en un sonrojo.

—Un árbol y tres bambalinas —contestó absorta en sus ojos, ocultos por unas gafas negras, ¡Como amaría quitárselas en una situación comprometedora!

—Estás de suerte, solo queda un ejemplar, se los llevaron casi todos ayer —dijo sacando el libro de pasta dura color verde bosque de una caja detrás de él.

—Perfecto, ¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Bella sacando su billetera, ¡Hacia Frío!, traía puesta una sudadera blanca, unos jeans gruesos, unas botas bastas y un conjunto de bufanda, gorro y guantes color azul, ¡Y aun así tenía frío!

—Treinta dólares y cinco centavos —contestó marcando el monto en la caja registradora.

Sacó el dinero y se lo entregó, una electricidad magnética les atacó al contacto, fue increíble, Bella jadeó.

—Gracias —contestó Bella, tomando la bolsa con el libro, el chico se sonrojó más, ¡Era adorable!, ¡Sensualmente adorable!

—Eh señorita…—dijo confundido.

—Isabella, Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella si quieres —contestó sonriendo coquetamente.

—Bella, mañana habrá una fiesta aquí en la noche, quizás me preguntaba si vendrías —dijo apoyándose del mostrador, Bella se relamió los labios, ¿Leer o venir a la fiesta del sexy vendedor?

— ¿Invitas a todas tus compradoras a fiestas? —preguntó Bella divirtiéndose a costa del tímido chico.

—No… no a todas —contestó sonriendo.

—Vale, ¿A qué hora es? —preguntó Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—A las siete —contestó.

—Aquí estaré…—dijo fingiendo que no sabía su nombre.

Bella salió de la tienda feliz con el libro, pero recordó que debía comprarle un ponche de arándanos a Alice y su alegría desapareció, tendría que pasar al menos media hora caminando hasta la panadería.

_Y tendría que atravesar a medio Forks con espíritu navideño._

.

.

— ¡Edward llegó el nuevo cargamento en la sección cinco anda a ordenarlos! —ordenó la gerente, Tanya_, _era bastante insinuante, rubia y molesta.

Edward Cullen tenía veinticinco años, era un chico bastante tranquilo, bajo perfil, sin mucho que contar. Había vivido toda su vida en este pueblo con sus padres, el doctor Cullen y Elizabeth Cullen, su madre. Su madre murió cuando él tenía diez años, entonces todo empeoró en su vida, se sintió perdido, sin una imagen que seguir.

Su padre lo llevó a miles de psicólogos para que lo ayudaran a superar el trauma de la pérdida, pero nada funcionó, entonces su padre empezó a resignarse y a centrar su atención en cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo: sustituir a su madre.

Y lo hizo, sí que lo hizo.

Se casó un año después, con una mujer de cabellos color caoba muy típica americana, sumisa y agradable, muy agradable, una bazofia.

Extrañaba a su madre, siempre lo haría, y ninguna perra iba a sustituirla.

Y bueno, ahí se convirtió en el rechazado de toda la humanidad, solo se concentraba en estudiar, bueno en eso y en leer, la lectura fue toda su vida, eso lo ayudó a alejarse de cosas como drogas, sexo sin protección y otras patrañas de los adolescentes.

A los quince años se fue a Ohio, con su tío Aro, contra la voluntad de su padre pero se fue de todas maneras, ahí aprendió muchísimo más de la literatura, fue feliz ese año, entre libros, música clásica y montañas de conocimiento.

A los dieciséis años cuando volvió a casa la pesadilla comenzó, los reclamos y las burlas por preferir la literatura en vez de la medicina, y Carlisle empezó a negarlo como hijo.

Era todo un rechazado social, solo iba al colegio, se faltaba las clases estúpidas, iba a la librería de la esquina y se la pasaba toda la tarde ahí, leyendo.

Cuando se graduó del instituto a los diecisiete años, volvió a irse todo un año con su tío Aro, empezó a trabajar en el negocio familiar: La Editorial Vulturi, ese fue su sueño hecho realidad, libros, libros, letras, se sentía diferente, como si de verdad fuese feliz.

A sus diecinueve años regresó a casa, y se enfrentó con la cruda realidad: Su padre estaba enfermo, en sus últimos días, y Esme parecía no importarle.

Empezó a trabajar en la librería actual, se compró un departamento a los veinte y le dijo adiós a la patética vida que llevaba.

Ahí empezaron a entrar y salir mujeres de su habitación, cada noche, una mujer diferente, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas.

Trabajaba, pagaba la renta, el bus y algo de alcohol.

Lo demás iba para su biblioteca personal.

A los veintidós años su padre muere a causa de su enfermedad, Esme se queda con la mayoría del dinero y las propiedades, a Edward le quedó su casa, en la cual vivía ella; la casa en Brasil, y cian mil dólares, que invirtió en un auto nuevo, remodelaciones, ropa, libros, muebles nuevos, y un celular decente.

A los veintitrés, Esme se volvió a casar con el viejo Weber, ahora tenía viviendo en su casa a una perra, un ingenuo y a la perra de su hija que lo único que hacía era ofrecerle ciertos favores los cuales denegaba.

Iba todos los domingos a almorzar y regresaba peor de lo que llegaba.

Su vida era, normal, chicas, sexo alcohol y libros.

Solo eso.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan entraba al edificio donde vivía con pesadez, el día la había agotado, tenía trabajo atrasado por hacer, los parciales estaban encima de ella, y tenía que estudiar.

Pero aparte de eso tenía una vida social. Hoy estaba el compromiso con sus amigas, y mañana la fiesta de la librería, ¿Cuándo le quedaba tiempo para ella? Nunca.

Le toco la puerta a su vecina Alice Brandon una chica hermosa, muy servicial, su mejor amiga, estudiaba en la misma universidad pero en la facultad de derecho junto a su otra amiga, Rosalie Hale.

Alice abrió, estaba despeinada, y traía una graciosa pijama de Bob esponja.

—Hola Alice, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella divertida.

—Decoro mi casa y vivo con alegría el espíritu navideño, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Swan —dijo recibiendo el ponche.

—Cuando me veas decorando un Árbol, mátame Alice, no me dejes seguir con vida —bromeó Bella ante la severa mirada de su amiga.

—De verdad no sé qué tienes con la navidad Isabella, ¡Lo que te hace falta es una buena follada al estilo navideño! —contestó Alice riendo a carcajadas y Bella le dio un codazo, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo? Fue en el instituto hace casi dos años, que patético.

—Cállate Alice, me voy a casa a estudiar para el parcial, ¿Podemos cancelar la reunión de hoy? Estoy algo cansada y tengo que estudiar —le suplicó con pucheros.

—Está bien Isabella, lo dejamos para después, pero no te salvaras esta navidad de una buena borrachera —la señalo con su dedo acusador, asintió riendo y se fue a su departamento.

¿Acaso era la única que no decora navidad? Pues creo que sí.

Su pequeño departamento contaba de una pequeña sala de estar, una cocina, un baño al fondo, el estudio repleto de libros y su habitación, claro, era hermoso, acogedor, con un gran ventanal del tamaño de la pared donde podía ver todo el bosque.

Se tiró en el sofá y miro su libro nuevo, quizás lo leería mañana en la tarde, _el vendedor sexy, _nada más de pensar en él se retorcía, de verdad que necesitaba un buen revolcón.

Quizás lo obtuviese mañana.

Se levantó y puso a hervir el agua para cocinar la pasta y abrió la lata de la salsa napolitana, mientras tanto se fue a bañar.

El agua relajó sus músculos y su mente se puso a desvariar sobre su pasado.

Creció en este pueblo, sus padres, Charlie Swan y Rene Swan eran los mejores del mundo, hasta que su madre quedo embarazada, de su hermana, Kristen Swan, hermosa, segura de sí misma, repleta de atención, extrovertida, alegre y muy querida por todos.

Entonces Isabella quedó en las sombras de Kristen, marginada y aplastada por su hermana se refugió en la literatura, se hundió en los libros. Su hermana se burlaba de ella cada cosa que hacía era un chiste para su hermana.

Dio paso a la adolescencia, aún más invisibilidad, era una cucaracha en el instituto, mientras que su hermana era la reina del baile, nadie la quiso y todos se burlaban de ella y de sus libros, entonces lo conoció…

James Smith, Él era el chico que todas querían, el popular, el hermoso de ojos azules, nunca miró a Isabella hasta el último año de secundaria que empezó a salir con Kristen, y eso significo que fue a su casa, y posó su vista en la tímida hermana de su novia, ahí empezó su juego macabro.

Comenzó a coquetearle descaradamente, su hermana no parecía notarlo, pero sin quererlo Bella se fue enamorando del rebelde novio de Kristen.

Hasta que obtuvo lo que quiso, Bella tuvo su primera relación sexual con él. Después de que lo hicieron el perdió todo el interés en ella, y Bella calló todo para ella sola, se volvió a sumergir en sus libros, mientras que su hermana alardeaba de su flamante novio.

Y entonces llegó la universidad, y con eso nuevas personas. Bella viaja a Seattle todos los días, fue un mundo nuevo, donde ella no tenía una hermana que la aplastara solo era Isabella Swan, en un universo paralelo.

Ahí conoció a Garrett Bennett, un chico de infarto, sexy, seductor, sin compromisos, hermoso, sincero, y se hicieron los mejores amigos, él fue su apoyo durante el primer año de la universidad. Entre borracheras y fiestas ambos tuvieron una noche loca de pasión desenfrenada, fue hermoso, tierno, duro a la vez, fue simplemente Garrett, y empezaron una relación.

Garrett y Bella estaban felices, comiendo perdices, pero él se tuvo que ir a Italia con su tío a manejar la empresa familiar, se volvió a sumergir en una depresión espantosa. El amor no estaba hecho para ella.

Y esa había sido su corta e escasa vida amorosa, un asco, pero así era Bella, su mejor amante era un buen libro.

Cuando salió de la ducha estaba un poco más calmada, cenó, lavó los platos y se puso a ver un poco de televisión.

Pero nada era de su agrado, no quería dormir temprano, no tenía sueño, y recordar su adolescencia la había afectado.

Entonces miró la portátil y comenzó a escribir en un documento en blanco, comenzó con dos palabras.

_Maldita Soledad._

_Es cierto, yo misma me la busqué, huyendo de todo y de todos, pero tengo suficientes razones para hacerlo, el simple hecho de quedarme en esa casa significaba seguir siendo la sombra de mi hermana, y seguir llorando por una ilusión que jamás debió suceder._

_Evolucioné, superé las heridas e hice una vida lejos, donde nadie podía juzgarme o condenarme, donde solo yo era dueña de mis decisiones, donde era una mujer distinta._

_¿Entonces porque me siento así ahora? Cuando se supone que todo marcha bien en mi vida, ¿Será la melancolía navideña que me ha afectado? O es el hecho de acostarme y levantarme en las mismas condiciones._

_En la misma soledad._

_Me miento a mí misma a diario, repito como un mantra una frase "Todo está bien" aunque yo sé que nada está bien, nada, en absoluto está en orden._

_Toda yo está en Caos._

_Arde en fuego y lágrimas que ya no se derraman, quema, te va arrancando la piel centímetro a centímetro, hasta que solo quede sangre y polvo, hasta que eres parte del aire, hasta que eres nada._

_Mueres siendo nada._

_Y he ahí el ciclo de la vida, nacer vivir llorar y morir, y volvemos a empezar._

_¿Entonces porque no puedo aceptarlo? _

_Es verdad soy patética, pero ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente resignarme?_

_El fondo de mi alma lo sabe, ¿Cómo perder una batalla que ni siquiera he empezado?_

_¿Cómo luchar contra la vida si no tienes una?_

_Es un caso perdido, Yo soy un caso perdido._

Y ahí Fue donde Isabella se quedó dormida frente al portátil, acurrucada en su sofá frente a todo Forks y las luces navideñas, esperando con ansias un nuevo día.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen estaba ayudando con la decoración de la librería, la cual hoy permanecería cerrada hasta la fiesta.

Llevaba y traía cajas; arreglaba las mesas; las sillas, ayudaba con el sonido, limpiaba el piso, todo a la vez.

Entonces para mejorar su patético día, la Hija del viejo Weber, Angela, decidió aparecer.

—Hola Eddy —dijo con voz nasal. Él solo gruñó y siguió ordenando cajas.

—Hola Angela, te agradecería que no me digas Eddy, creo que te lo he dicho un millón de veces, me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, por favor —dijo algo cansado, se limpió el sudor de su frente.

— ¡Uy! Pero que gruñón, ¿Qué haces? —dijo afincándose de la mesa, Edward rió.

—Mmm pues nada, tomando té con la reina Isabel, ¿Tú qué crees que hago? —dijo sarcástico. Realmente le molestaba, ella era la única persona que hacía que saliera de sus casillas, era ilegal que hubiera personas tan molestas en el mundo.

Y así paso su mañana aguantando a la insoportable de Angela, trabajando e intentando calmarse, esperando la noche y a la hermosa chica de ojos marrones.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las seis, ¡Demonios llegaría tarde! Pensó Isabella saliendo desnuda, acabada de bañar, tomó el vestido negro del baño, era ceñido al cuerpo manga larga, con brillos, corto, un cinturón en la cintura de cuero y unos tacones de aguja.

Se hizo una cola alta y bien arreglada, maquilló su rostro perfectamente, se concentró en resaltar sus ojos, perfume y estaba lista.

Su bolso, llaves teléfono y se marchó a las siete de su departamento.

La fiesta estaba completamente encendida, todo Forks estaba en esa librería, bailando y tomando, divirtiéndose. Edward Cullen, traía puesto unos jeans roídos una camisa elegante negra y unos tenis.

Esperaba a la chica de ojos café, a Isabella…

Entonces la vio, entro al local, hermosa, enigmática y muy sensual. Edward sonrió para sí mismo, era perfecta.

Se acercó a ella con paso lento cuando estuvieron frente a frente Edward le besó las mejillas, y sintió su dulce sonrojó.

—Hola Isabella, que bueno que hayas venido —dijo Edward sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dime Bella, gracias por la invitación —dijo ella, él la tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron a unas mesas alejadas. Bella esperó mientras Edward volvía con un trago de vodka.

—Ha sido un placer, estás muy hermosa por cierto —dijo sonrojado, el chico era adorable, por momentos parecía ser todo un don Juan, pero segundos después se volvía tímido y se sonrojaba. Definitivamente esa era una combinación que intrigaba a Bella.

—Cuéntame Isabella, ¿Naciste aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, y tú.

—Oh sí, he vivido toda la vida en este pueblo, quizás me recuerdes Bella, estudiábamos en el mismo instituto.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, yo era primo de James Smith, ¿Sabes? El antiguo novio de tu hermana Kristen —dijo y todo el mundo y las barreras que Bella había construido tambalearon.

Recordó, oh sí que lo hizo.

Al joven de cabello cobrizo y lentes de pasta, que iba siembre detrás de James, asustado y escurridizo, el joven del cual todos se aprovechaban en matemáticas y que casi nunca hablaba con nadie.

—Oh ya recuerdo —susurró Bella sonrojada.

—Sí, bueno no fue mi mejor época —admitió.

—Tampoco la mía, creo que tenemos varias cosas en común, pero ahora gracias a dios todo es diferente —dijo Bella animada por el alcohol, perdida en la mirada del cobrizo.

—Sí, ahora todo está como debe estar, ¿Y Bella, bailas? —preguntó ofreciendo su mano, ella la acepto gustosa.

Ambos se tomaron dos cervezas más antes de ir a bailar, sonaba una canción de Rihanna muy animada, las luces de colores ambientaban el local, se perdieron entre la gente y formaron una burbuja propia, sin embargo, la noche apenas comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas" **

**Contest FFAD: Una Perfecta Navidad**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Monserrat Guerra (Monz Pollen)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Música Recomendada: Begin Again –Taylor Swift.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo2—**_

Bella nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien que se emborrachara, lo había hecho, para qué negarlo, pero nunca había llegado al extremo al que llegó la noche anterior con Edward.

Digamos que lo última que recuerda fue el We are Young de Fun cantado fuerte en medio de las calle de Seattle, sin zapatos, y tomada de la mano de Edward. Las cosas con él casi tomaron el mismo camino, no supo en qué momento la timidez, que lo había caracterizado por momentos hasta ahora, fue completamente desplazada por su parte temeraria y extrovertida… eso de haber bailado toda la noche con ella, teniendo dos pies izquierdos, no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera; de antemano sabía que sería el hazme reír de los empleados de la librería por mucho tiempo.

Eran las siete de la mañana la luz del sol entraba por la ventana e interrumpió su grandioso sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad debido a los brillantes rayos del sol, le dolía la cabeza y su mundo le daba vueltas. Recordó cuando alguna vez, estando en las mismas condiciones, su tío Aro le había dicho que debía "hacer tierra" así que bajó un pie de la cama para que fuera su sostén mientras el mareo pasaba, pasó una mano por sobre su cabeza y le prometió a los dioses nunca en la vida volver a tomar una copa, aunque sabía que no lograría su cometido, tenía un enamoramiento permanente con el vodka con jugo de arándano.

Cuando su mundo se estabilizó un poco y el mareo pasó, quitó la mano se de cabeza y la giró para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabello chocolate que hasta hace unos minutos había olvidado. La miró tenía el maquillaje corrido; la piel debajo de sus ojos estaba manchada de negro a causa de la mascara y sus labios tenían una extraña mancha roja que llegaba hasta su barbilla; su vestido estaba mucho más arriba de donde debería llegar y él caballerosamente tomó una sábana y la cubrió. Entonces algo pasó que la comida que había en su estómago necesitaba ver la luz del día. Se levantó lo más rápido que su borrachera le permitió y salió en busca de un baño, abrió mil puertas hasta encontrarlo e hizo lo que debía de hacer.

La princesa que descansaba plácidamente en la cama fue despertada por el sonido de unas arcadas que provenían del baño, si más no recordaba vivía sola, así que no debía haber nadie más en su casa y para cuando su cerebro reaccionó ante la situación ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta del baño con un bate de beisbol que había escondido estratégicamente para casos como este. Segundos después las arcadas se detuvieron y dieron paso al agua bajando por la tubería cuando bajas la palanca, era un criminal limpio por lo menos, pensó. Después su cerebro volvió al hecho de que había un intruso en su casa; contó mentalmente hasta tres y abrió la puerta del baño son el bate en posición para golpear alguien. El panorama fue mejor de lo que pensó encontrar ahí adentro. El trasero bien formado de un hombre fue lo que la recibió y entonces pasó, vinieron a su mente flashbacks de la noche anterior… el tonteo de ambos en la vía pública, la canciones cantadas a voz de garganta, el casi beso cuando llegaron a su casa y él era el tipo guapo de la librería que no resultó tan tímido como aparentaba.

La cara del él era impagable, estaba rojo hasta el cuero cabelludo y el muy inteligente en vez de subir instintivamente su pantalón volteó a verla y le dio un mejor espectáculo de la parte de adelante. Ella solo alcanzó a susurrar un tímido perdón, que al salir de su boca tropezó con sus nervios, cerró la puerta y lo dejó que terminara con sus necesidades.

Si existiera un medidor de momentos vergonzosos ese lo rompería. Ella regresó a su cama dejando el bate en su camino, que hizo un ruido sordo cuando cayó y hundió la cara en su almohada. Escuchó cuando él bajo de nuevo la palanca del inodoro y sus pasos acercarse. No sabía qué cara ponerle; así que su mente, aún nublada por el alcohol de la noche anterior, decidió que lo mejor era fingir que estaba dormida. Lo escuchó entrar; susúrrale un escueto bueno días, que ella no contestó; ponerse sus zapatos; salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta de la entrada. ¡Trágame tierra! Fue lo único que dijo cuando escuchó el cerrojo de esta.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi dos semanas de este encuentro. Ella había evitado a toda costa pasar de nuevo por la librería, incluso había mandado a sus amigas a comprar sus libros por ella. Cuando les dijo que le había pasado reaccionaron un poco mejor de lo que ella esperaba, solo se burlaron de ella cerca de dos días pero retomaron la burla cuando ella les pidió que entraran a buscar el libro que le había dejado por leer uno de sus profesores.

— ¿Por lo menos estaba bueno el tipo?

— ¡Qué rayos voy a saber Rose! Apenas si pude reaccionar cuando lo vi ahí dentro —le dijo tapando la cara con sus manos.

Nunca lo admitiría delante de ellas pero él tenía, como decirlo, un buen aspecto por delante y por detrás.

Cuando llegó a la librería el día después de la fiesta lo hizo mentalmente preparado para las burlas de sus compañeros pero, extrañamente no sucedieron. Todos lo recibieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso era bueno si pensamos que no sería el hazme reír por el próximo mes, pero una parte de él quería saber lo que había sucedido porque no podía recordarlo. Se encontró a Tony un chico, que consideraba su amigo de alguna manera y lo jaló para poder hablar con él.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —le dijo sin más.

—No lo sé… venías con una linda chica, después de te fuiste con ella y después no sé.

— ¿No bailé?

—No

—Gracias a Dios —dijo bajito—. Gracias Tony, amigo —le dio una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabe dar, le acomodó su camisa y lo dejó confundido a la mitad de la bodega.

Él la vio por el ventanal de la librería, estaba con dos chicas que se reían mientras ella se sonrojaba dulcemente. Se recargó sobre una pila de libros para contemplarla, era tan bonita pero si tan solo no hubieran tenido un primer encuentro tan…accidentado.

Pensó que nunca la volvería a ver, y si lo hacía estaba seguro de que no podría verla a los ojos de nuevo. Quizás ella entraría con las chicas que la acompañaban, pero no lo hizo. Solo les entregó algo y ellas entraron a la librería, inmediatamente corrió atenderlas. Louis se les acercaba, pero le sonrió y le susurró un déjamelas a mí y le guiñó el ojo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Sí —dijo una de ellas, rubia por cierto—, estamos buscando este libro —le dio el papelito que ella les había entregado.

—Acompáñenme por favor.

Minutos después estaban pagando en el mostrador.

— ¿Vienen con la chica de la chamarra café que está allá afuera? —les dijo señalándola con la cabeza.

—Sí —le dijeron las dos a unísono.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dijo la rubia alzando una ceja.

—Sólo quería saber. ¿Podrían entregarle esto? —junto con su compra les dio una notita.

— ¡No me digas que tú eres el chico que se llevó a su casa! — preguntó Alice.

Lo sabían… que maldita manía de las mujeres de contar todo a sus amigas.

—Sí —dijo bajando la mirada—, pero no importa ¿Podrían entregarle la notita? Ella y yo no nos conocimos de la mejor manera y realmente estoy interesado.

—No te preocupes, se lo entregaremos —Alice le guiñó el ojo y salieron de la librería.

Las siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron del lugar. Le entregaron el libro y después la notita. Ella la tomó entre sus manos, las desdobló y la leyó.

_Tú y yo no nos conocimos apropiadamente bueno, tal vez sí, pero yo hubiese esperado un poco más para hacerlo de esa manera. ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?_

_El chico desnudo de tu baño._

_5532478963_

Ella sonrió tontamente cuando leyó la última parte de su nota, levantó la mirada y lo encontró mirándola embelesado, después le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Si a eso le llamaban timidez…

Realmente le sorprendió el detalle que había tenido con ella, pero no sabía si podría verlo a la cara después de lo que pasó, dobló la notita y la colocó en lo más profundo de la bolsa de su abrigo. Caminó detrás de sus amigas dibujando la sonrisa de su cara en su memoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas" **

**Contest FFAD: Una Perfecta Navidad**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Rosie Rodriguez (****Osbelys****)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo3—**_

— ¡Vamos Bella, dinos que te puso en la nota, ese hombre! —suplicaba Alice al lado de su amiga, ella giró su rostro y observó el de la pequeña enana, sus ojos tenían cierta diversión.

—Que quiere follarme otra vez —dijo Bella con sarcasmo, apurando más su andar.

— ¿Lo harás? —Esta vez fue Rosalie la de la pregunta.

— ¡Por el amor a Dios! Claro que no me dijo eso, solo que ustedes están bastante fuerte con el tema. ¡Supérenlo!, solo fue una noche de…—pero la morena aguardó silencio abruptamente.

— ¿Pasión? ¿Locura? ¿Copas? —indagaba Alice divirtiéndose con la situación a la vez que se miraba su manicure, como quien no quería la cosa.

— ¿Qué quieren saber? — la pregunta de Isabella hacia sus amigas fue directa al grano, era mejor acabar con todo esto.

— ¿Qué tal lo hace? —al escuchar eso Bella casi se ahogó con si propia saliva.  
—Les dije que no me recuerdo de nada —. Ella también quería saber que tal lo hacía, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, de nada.

—Vamos, Bellita, algo tienes que recordar —le animó Rose.

—Les digo la verdad, solo sé que estábamos cantando la canción de We are Young de Fun y luego blanco, hasta el día siguiente —Bella se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué hacer, las miradas de Alice y Rosalie eran de incredulidad.

— ¿Se protegieron? —Alice arqueó una ceja esperando la contestación de su amiga "mete pata"

—Tomo la pastilla —Bella contestó automáticamente.

—Por lo menos —suspiró Rose, Bella la miró arqueando una ceja —. ¿Qué? —preguntó como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Puedes explicar el porqué de esa frase "Por lo menos" —dijo Bella haciendo comillas en el aire.

—No puedo creer que estés preguntando eso, Isabella Swan —le replicó la rubia con un deje de incredulidad —, pero te lo explicaré. ¿Te imaginas por casualidad si no se hubieran protegido? Un hijo puede nacer de una noche entre dos personas, por si no lo sabes —su manera de dar a entender las cosas era hostil — ¿Cómo serías capaz de criar a un hijo del cual ni siquiera sabes el nombre del padre? —le inquirió con desdén a su amiga. Rosalie era una perra.

—Su nombre es Edward —repuso la joven ―.

— ¿Y? Solo sabes eso ¿o acaso sabes dónde vive siquiera? ¿O quiénes son sus padres? ¿Te imaginas si es casado, si tiene hijos? ¿Si…

—Para, ¡Ya basta! —gritó Bella haciendo que ellas se detuvieron en el acto —. Ya, si, fue un error acostarme con alguien de cual ni siquiera se su color favorito, pero ya pasó. Ahora sigo con mi vida, no es que este enamorada de él ni mucho menos —. Dijo todo tan rápido que al terminar tomó una respiración profunda. —Dejemos el tema atrás, ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera sé cómo folla porque estaba borracha, no me crucifiquen por eso ¿Acaso ustedes no lo han hecho alguna vez en su vida? — le inquirió a sus amigas cruzándose de brazos —Son tropiezos que uno comete en su vida. Dejen de estar atosigándome por algo que ya ocurrió —. Sin dar a oportunidad a que ellas respondieran caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron hacia su apartamento.

Bella ni siquiera sabía porque les había dicho todas esas cosas a las chicas, tampoco sabía si todo era verdad ¿Quién era ese tal Edward? ¿De verdad se había costado con él?, eso no era posible porque cuando despertó aún seguía con la ropa. No entendía nada, todo era un revoltijo dentro de su cabeza. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que si ella, Isabella Swan, se hubiera revolcado con alguien lo recordaría, eso era algo que no se olvidaba, ni aunque se tuviera la peor borrachera del mundo. Tenía que hacer algo para solucionar ese enredo.

Estaba harta de todo, ella solo necesitaba un respiro. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo y ese era que faltaba cada vez menos para que la Navidad se acabara, estaban ya a 15 y eso quería decir que solo se tendría que aguantar 16 días más. Sonrió para sus adentros. Bella no mentía cuando decía que odiaba la navidad, ella no entendía por qué las personas se contentaban con una simple fecha, para ella no tenía lógica, era algo irracional.

Traspasando el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento recordó lo que había hecho al día siguiente de encontrarse a ese hombre en su cama

El reloj sobre la puerta que daba hacia la cocina de su apartamento marcaba las once y punto de la noche, todo el día se la había pasada pensando en nada, su mente estaba en blanco, producto de lo mucho, que a lo mejor, había bebido la noche anterior.

Con una copa de vino en sus manos y el libro de "Buscando una árbol y tres bambalinas" sobre su regazo se sentó sobre el sofá y empezó a leer el dichoso libro, pero era casi imposible concentrarse, el bullicio de la calle perturbaba la mente de la joven y le imposibilitaba siquiera poder leer un párrafo. La música de los vecinos a todo volumen se confundía entre sí, ocasionando una contaminación sónica en el aire y sus odios no podían ya con eso. Decidió centrarse en el libro y alejarse de la realidad, era algo que se le daba muy bien y esta no sería la excepción, las primeras líneas del primer capítulo rezaban de la siguiente manera:

"¿Qué es la navidad para las personas? Algunos dicen que es la época del año más hermosa de todos; otros que es una temporada en donde uno encuentra reconciliación con uno mismo y con los demás; en donde uno se reúne con la familia y amigos para pasar las fiestas en paz; donde la humanidad trata de olvidar todos los errores que cometieron durante todo el año y procuran no pensar en ello; donde una buena conversación y una fiesta no puede faltar y donde las palabras amor, salud, y prosperidad son dichas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Para algunas personas la navidad es de color de rosa, simplemente está hecha para pasarla a lo grande, pero ¿Qué sucede con las personas que no les agrada la navidad? Pues, esas personas tendrán una razón para tener esa aversión hacia esta fecha y es que como dice el dicho "no todos somos monedas de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo", pero la realidad es que no todo son risas, fiestas, y aunque muchos vean la navidad como la representación de "la felicidad", otros la ven como "la maldición". Una razón en específico no hay para explicar el porqué de esto, pero no obligatoriamente a todos les tiene que gustar la navidad, porque entre gustos y colores, hay muchas opciones."

Bella cerró el libro con una sonrisa en su boca, estaba comenzando amar el libro cada vez más, por la simple razón de que decía la verdad y no mostraba la navidad como algo esplendoroso.  
Observó el reloj nuevamente y ahora este marcaba las once y cincuenta minutos ¿tanto tiempo había durado leyendo? O mejor dicho ¿tanto tiempo había durado tratando de concentrarse? Al parecer sí.

Agarró la copa de vino y tomó un largo trago, pensando en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, como si vida.

Y es que así era ella, simple y sin nada por dentro. La vida aún no le daba alguna diversión, algo riesgoso, alguna desilusión, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de enamorarse. Era como si Bella estuviera predestinada a ser nadie y de cierta forma eso le desagradaba.

En ese momento el reloj marcó justamente las doce de la noche, dándole paso a otro día, Bella decidió que era hora de acostarse y así lo hizo.

―Solo 15 días más ―dijo dándose ánimos internamente, para luego meterse dentro de las cobijas y caer en un profundo sueño.

Regresando a la realidad, Bella dejó el libro sobre el sofá y caminó hacia la cocina, tenía hambre. Una vez allí se preparó un emparedado y lo comió, estaba masticando el último trozo cuando el rostro de Edward se le vino a la mente ¿Por qué no? Dijo dentro de sí.

Con eso entre ceja y ceja Bella metió su mano dentro de su abrigo y consiguió la nota un tanto doblada, con nota en mano fue hacia el teléfono fijo de su casa y marcó el número.  
El sonido tan irritante de "tu, tu, tu" seguía sonando, Bella estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó su voz.

— ¿Diga? —por unos instantes se le pasó por la mente no responder y dar paso atrás a lo que haría, pero luego dijo "¿Por qué no?, en la vida hay que tomar riesgos"

—Edward —musitó en voz muy baja.

—Sí, ¿Quién habla? —su voz tenía un tono de confusión.

—Soy Bella, la chica…

—La chica con la cual pasé la noche ese día de la fiesta ¿cierto? —Bella no pudo más que reírse ante lo que Edward le había dicho.

—Me supongo, a menos que tenga un clon y yo ni enterada —bromeó un poco mordiéndose el labio, estaba nerviosa.

—Eso sería algo mortal, dos como tú —ella dio un respingo de manera vergonzosa.

—Te llamaba para ver…si —y ella, Isabella Swan estaba tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las cinco en el parque de Forks, el que está cerca de la biblioteca? —le preguntó directo.

— ¿En el parque? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, un tanto escéptica a ir a ese sitio, habían muchos chismosos.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —inquirió y en su tono se pudo escuchar la desilusión.

— ¿Qué? No, no, para nada —se apresuró a decir Bella —. ¿A qué hora? — la chica sonrió, escuché una carcajada de su parte.

—Creo que te había dicho a las cinco de la tarde si no me equivoco —y era cierto.

— ¡Oh sí!, es que estoy distraída —patética excusa, le reprochó si mente.

—Vale, ¿entonces nos vemos? —Edward había querido decir eso como una oración normal, pero le salió como una pregunta.

—Supongo, a menos que se acabe el mundo —repuso Bella rodando los ojos.

—Hasta las cinco, Bella —el nombre de ella en sus labios se escuchaba…increíble.

—Vale —fue la contestación de Bella, ¿Qué más podía decir?

.

.  
Y ese día fue la primera cita, si es que se podía llamar así, de esos dos.

Básicamente todo consistió en hacerse preguntas tontas, entre esas Bella fue más valiente y preguntó si entre ellos había pasado algo más esa noche, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se acordaba y lo dejaron por la sana paz. Aunque muy en el fondo Isabella sabía que si algo hubiera ocurrido no se le hubiese olvidado así como así, independientemente de que hubiera estado borracha o no.

Ambos se contaron cosas de sus vidas y Bella descubrió que Edward como que no era tan tímido como parecía, el muchacho tenía agallas y eso le gustaba a la joven morena. Cullen era muy ocurrente cuando quería e Isabella no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a seguirle los juegos se refería y aquí estaban 5 días después de su primera cita en un Starbucks esperando sus respectivos capuchinos.

―Eddie, vamos dime ―se burlaba Bella con voz chillona, imitando la voz de Tanya.

― ¡Deja de decirme así! ―le regañó él frunciendo su ceño.

―La plástica te dijo así ¿no te lo puedo decir yo? ―inquirió ella alzando una ceja.

― ¿Celosa, Swan? ―preguntó él.

― ¿Por qué debería de estarlo, Cullen? ―otra pregunta, Edward le sacó la lengua a su compañera y esta le saco el dedo del medio.

―¿Sabías que eres muy grosera?, las damas no se comportan así ―le pico Edward jugando con la bufanda de su "amiga"

―Me vale, mierda ―repuso ella dándose la media vuelta para avanzar en la cola de pago.

Edward gustaba de Bella y en toda la extensión de la palabra, su manera de ser era única, y eso a él le encantaba. Luego de haberla conocido por cinco días se juró que esa chica sería para él, así muriera en el intento de cumplir dicha promesa.

Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sonreí que ella llevaba a cabo era simplemente increíble para el cobrizo, la quería y Edward deseaba que ella fuera su novia. En cambio Bella se encontraba maravillada con ese chico, la verdad tenía lo suyo y en esos cincos días que llevaban conociéndose muchas veces había estado tentada a acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo, pero se había contenido por miedo a que él la rechazara, se podía decir que eran amigos y con eso a ella le bastaba, por los momentos, le dijo su conciencia sonriéndole con malicia.

Unos brazos la rodearon y le dejaron un beso en el cabello a la joven.

― ¿Estas molesta? ―preguntó él respirando el aroma de su amiga. Ella negó.

En eso la canción de la estancia se cambió y comenzó a sonar la canción de "Shake up Christmas", de Train y Bella rodó los ojos, Edward se rió por su acción, él sabía que ella detestaba la navidad, pero aún no lograba sacarle por qué lo hacía.

― ¿Esto es en serio? ―inquirió ella de mal humor, a la vez que el cantante empezaba a cantar el primer estribillo de la canción.

― ¡Estamos en navidad, Isabella!, obvio que es verdad ―le respondió él como si fuera algo indiscutible, divertido por la actitud de Bella.

―Es que está como fuerte, el temita ya ¿no? Por todos lados están esas canciones desquiciantes. Dios, parece una fiebre ―repuso ella, ya para ese entonces faltaban solo dos personas para poder pagar el cappuccino que habían pedido.

―No seas amargada, Bellita ―le dijo con sorna tomándola de los hombros para moverla al ritmo de la canción, ella sonrió con pesar.

― ¡Edward, no! ―le dijo a manera de advertencia, pero sonriendo.

―It's Christmas time ―le susurró él en el oído, las personas presentes sonreían ante la escena.  
― ¡Tú, no! ―gruñó ella, para ese entonces ya tenían que pagar el dichoso cappuccino.

Let me meet a girl one day that

Wants to spread some love this way

We can let our souls run free and

She can open some happiness with me

― ¿Cuánto es? ―preguntó Bella, pero Edward ya estaba pagando con un billete de diez dólares.  
―Regalo de navidad ―dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El chico de la caja le sonrió con camaradería a Edward y le tendió el pedido, él tomó el suyo y luego le tendieron el de Bella, ella estaba por dar el primer sorbo cuando el chico de la caja la llamó.

―Chica, disculpa, este es el tuyo ―en eso aquel joven un tanto sonriente, le tendió otro envase, pero este decía en letras legibles y grandes: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Firmado por Edward.  
Bella se dio la vuelta mirando a su amigo, quien sonreía encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que bebía de su café.

― ¿Esto es en serio? ―increpó ella anonadada. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella, era demasiado tierno y cursi.

―Sí, muy en serio ―Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón. Todo había sido planificado, la ida al Starbucks, lo de la música, la cola, absolutamente todo.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que Bella era la chica de sus sueños lo planificó y fue hablar con el director de aquel local, el cual no puso peros para la escenografía y colaboró con todo, e incluso los trabajadores sabían del dichoso plan.

―Yo…―Bella observó a su amigo, quién esperaba una respuesta, ¿Qué podía perder si aceptaba? Nada, él era un buen chico, solitario igual que ella, tal vez sus almas congeniaran mucho mejor juntas ―. Sí.

Edward cerró sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta y sonrió.

El envase con café reposaba en las manos temblorosas de Isabella Swan y Edward no desaprovechó la oportunidad y unió sus labios con los de ella, besándola lenta pero profundamente. Había esperado hacer esos durante 5 largos días y ahora que lo hacía no quería acabar, pero el oxígeno era algo vital para poder seguir viviendo, así que se separó de ella a una velocidad torturante. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y la necesidad de más crecía dentro de ellos. Las personas a su alrededor aplaudían y silbaban como locos, Bella se sonrojó y su única manera de escape fue abrazar, a su ahora, novio, Edward Cullen.

―Gracias ―murmuró él cargándola, haciendo que Bella despegará sus pies del suelo y riera a carcajadas ―. Te quiero ―confesó Edward.

―Yo también. ―Bella le dio otro beso a Edward, pero esta vez mucho más casto que el anterior.  
―Ahora si nos podemos tomar el café ―comentó él tomando la mano de su novia.

― ¿Este era todo el secreteo que tenías desde hace un día? ―preguntó ella con suspicacia, saliendo de ese lugar.

―Ajam.

―Y yo pensando que era otra cosa ―se quejó la chica, unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros y se sintió segura.

― ¿Y qué creías tu que planeaba?

―Cualquier cosa, menos esta ―contestó ella levantando su mano con el envase, donde se encontraba la petición.

Edward negó con su cabeza.

―Las chicas saben de esto ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―Perras mentirosas, y yo que pensaba que eran mis amigas, se unen con el enemigo ―gritó ella enfadada, pero unos labios encima de los de ella la acallaron.

― ¡Oh vamos!, admítelo, fue original ―repuso él. ―sí, pero…

―Nada. Te quiero, Grinch ―dijo Edward acallándola al instante con un beso succionador.

Sus lenguas batallaban en una pelea sin fin y Edward era quien llevaba el control de la situación, con sus manos sujetando firmemente el rostro de Bella, en cambio ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo. ¡Edward era un buen besador!

― ¡Chicos! ―gritó Alice lanzándose encima de ellos, interrumpiendo el magnífico beso en el acto, Bella presionó sus labios tratando de recuperar la respiración y Edward le tomó la mano como acto de reflejo ―. Lamento haber interrumpido ese besote que se estaban dando, pero ¡felicidades! ―Bella observó a Edward, quiera se mordía los labios, este le ofreció una mirada de diversión a su chica para luego ponerle atención a ese pequeño demonio que hablaba sin parar delante de ellos.

La pregunta que los dos se hacían era ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esa burbuja de felicidad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas"**

**Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Gabriela P. (Gaby del Rey)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Música Recomendada: ****Chocolate - Kylie Minogue.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

_Creo que hay que darle crédito a Rosie por el lemmon, me encantó._

—_**Capítulo 4—**_

Cinco días, cinco días habían pasado desde aquel momento donde Edward le había pedido ser su novia, Isabella se sentía feliz. Por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesta a conocer lo que era enamorarse verdaderamente, esperaba que todo los Dioses estuvieran a su favor y que no llegara algún acontecimiento que arruinara lo que estaban empezando a construir.

Estaba sentada en su habitación, contemplado Forks desde su ventana, bueno lo que podía medio contemplar ya que las calles estaban invadidas de gente, debido a que solo faltaban pocos días para navidad. La verdad era que a ella no le emocionaba para nada ese día, donde todos lo único que pensaban era en regalo y más regalos.

Se alejó de la ventana y se acostó en su cama, _qué estará haciendo mi cobrizo _pensó y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar su celular y llamarlo.

—Hola linda, ¿cómo estás?—le preguntó Edward al escuchar su voz.

—Bueno, por no decir que mal. Está haciendo un frío terrible, ¿tú que haces? —preguntó mientras en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa por el solo hecho de haber escuchado su voz de terciopelo.

—Terminando de organizar unas cosas aquí en la librería, pero en una hora creo que ya habré finalizado.

Isabella se levantó de la cama y caminó por su habitación—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos y nos tomamos un chocolate caliente para pasar este frío? —le propuso.

—Por supuesto linda —aceptó de inmediato—, ¿a las 7 en Delicia´s?

—Sí, me encanta ese lugar, ahí estaré. Nos vemos —colgó la llamada y dio un largo suspiro. Estiró sus brazos y tomó la toalla para darse un muy buen baño con agua caliente. Iba tan distraída pensando en su perfecto novio que no vio la pared que tenía en frente y se dio de lleno en la cara.

— ¡Diablos! —gritó en el momento que cayó al suelo—, ya ando como idiota —dijo mientras se incorporaba—. En lo que nos vuelve el amor Bella, el amor—dijo cantando mientras entraba a la ducha.

Edward estaba cansado, en estos días había tenido mucho trabajo, como la mayoría de las personas dejaba sus compras para última hora a él le toca estar dedicado por completo a su trabajo y para colmo de males a todos se les ocurría ir a la librería.

Gracias a Dios desde mañana la cerrarían, debido a que se acercaba navidad y como es de costumbre todos los empleados se les dan sus merecidas vacaciones, estos lo más probable era que la pasaran con sus respetivas familias. Pero, él no tenía a nadie, bueno ahora tenía a Bella, ¿pero ella estaría dispuesta a pasar navidad con él? La navidad es muy significativa para las familias, tal vez ella quiera estar con la de ella pensó, pero de inmediato reaccionó.

—Pero si Bella es la versión femenina del Grinch —dijo riéndose—. Tal vez para ella sea un día como cualquiera —tomó sus pertenencias y salió decidido a proponerle que pasara navidad con él.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Al entrar al restaurante vio desde lo lejos a la castaña sentada en una mesa apartada de todos con una botella de agua mineral sobre la mesa y un libro en su mano. Lo reconoció como aquel que le vendió el día que le pido que lo acompañara a la fiesta. De inmediato recordó una foto que tenía en su celular de aquel día, no era una foto que revelaba mucho lo que en realidad había pasado ese día, pero al menos podía notar que se divirtieron como nunca.

La noto tan concentrada en su lectura que prefiero, acercarse lentamente. Se colocó al lado de ella y susurro en su oído.

—Cómo es posible, que una señorita tan hermosa como usted esté tan solita —dijo haciendo que Bella, saltara prácticamente de su asiento.

Ella al darse cuenta que era él no le importó nada, tiró prácticamente el libro a la mesa y enredó sus manos en su cuello; se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad, demostrándose lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

—Veo que te alegra verme —le preguntó Edward mientras tomaban asiento.

—Sí, la verdad es que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo… además de besarte —Isabella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, la cual provocó que este se excitara con tan simple gesto.

Era normal que a estas alturas los dos sintieran deseo mutuamente, pero la verdad era que no querían apresurar las cosas, y al no acordarse nada de la noche de la fiesta era mejor ir un poco más lento, aunque si el momento se daba no desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

Se decidieron por ordenar una rica lasaña, la cual compartieron entre los dos

—Abre la boca Edward, grande. Por Dios—le dijo Bella mientras ponía en frente de él un tenedor lleno de comida—. Ahí viene el avioncito —decía ella imitando lo que hacen las madres cuando le dan de comer a sus pequeños hijos, él rodó los ojos por lo gracioso del momento.

—Ya basta Isabella me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo —le dijo el fingiendo enojo, ella se llevó el tenedor a su boca de manera sensual y provocativa.

—Deberían meterte presa por haber hecho eso. Está muy mal provocar a un hombre en un lugar público —ella se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada.

Edward estaba fascinado con la forma de ser de ella, era tan Bella, tan descomplicada y sencilla. Tenía que admitir que un nuevo sentimiento estaba creciendo en su interior, pero cómo descifrarlo ya que él nunca se había enamorado.

—Alguna vez te has enamorado —le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Se podría decir que… ¿cuenta aquella época en la que estuve locamente obsesionada por Leonardo DiCaprio cuando vi Titanic? —ella preguntó con inocencia, Edward rodó los ojos.

—No, eso no cuenta.

—Entonces no, aunque creo que pronto sabré lo que se siente, si no es que ya es un hecho —dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

—Pues yo, Edward Cullen, si no estoy mal creo que tengo los síntomas de un hombre locamente enamorado.

Ella suspiró ante la revelación que le dijo su novio.

Tal vez los dos nunca habrían sentido ese sentimiento, pero aún tenía la oportunidad de conocer lo realmente por primera estando juntos.

Iban caminando por la avenida, los dos tomados de las manos y cada uno con su respetivo vaso de chocolate para combatir tan insoportable frío.

—Bella, quería saber si este 24… sí… he… —Edward no hallaba cómo decirle lo que tenía pensado.

Bella sonrió, hizo que se detuvieran y se colocó en frente de él; se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

—Quiero que pasemos navidad juntos, no tengo arbolito de navidad ni nada de eso en mi apartamento así que no te podrás negar —ello rodó los ojos y lo pellizcó cariñosamente.

—Sí tontico, con el único que la quiero pasar es contigo; aunque para mí es un día como cualquiera, pero eso sí, con una condición tú cocinarás —Isabella le propuso coquetamente.

—Ok, no hay problema —dijo sin pensarlo. Después llegaría el momento en el cual el chico de ojos verdes se arrepentiría, no era muy bueno en las artes culinarias.

Edward decidió que era momento de cambiar el tema y atreverse a preguntar por cosas relacionadas con la vida de Isabella.

—Cuéntame cómo es la relación con tu familia —le preguntó Edward.

—Pues digamos que… difícil. Tiene tiempo que no hablo con ellos, y en cuanto a mi hermana pues nunca nos hemos llevado bien, debido a que para mis padres todo gira en torno a ella —presentía que a Isabella le desagradaba hablar del tema, pero era bueno tener a alguien con quien desahogarse.

—pues déjame decirte que tus padres son unos ciegos, porque tú eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido, no saben lo que se están perdiendo.

—Ellos no piensan lo mismo —suspiro con nostalgia—. Tengo entendido que los padres quieren a sus hijos por igual, pero en el caso de los míos ellos tiene amor y atención solamente para ella.

Edward notó la tristeza en su hermosa novia, tal vez por eso detesta tanto la navidad, tal vez esta época le recordaba que era un momento de celebración familiar, y en la suya ella se sentía excluida.

—Y ahora cuéntame de tu familia —Edward tragó con dificultad, era un tema que al igual que Bella no le gustaba tocar.

— Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, ese suceso me afectó un poco haciendo que solo me refugiara en los libros. Luego mi padre se casó de nuevo y créeme que todo se volvió un caos. El después de unos años murió y bueno creo que lo demás lo sabes —para nadie en Forks era un secreto que la madrastra de Edward vivía en su antigua casa con su ultimo esposo y su hija Ángela.

—Wow, tenemos muchas cosas en común —dijo sonriendo Bella—. Una familia que nos marginó; buscamos consuelo en los libros y los dos somos amantes de la lectura… de ese mundo mágico donde damos riendas suelta a la imaginación —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Edward quedó encantado con lo que le trasmitieron aquellas palabras y sobre todo por cómo se iluminaron los ojos de Isabella al pronunciarlas.

Él, la cargó haciendo que los vasos que tenían cada uno en sus manos se cayera al suelo. Salpicándoles los zapatos ambos.

—Cullen, por Dios —gritó—, contrólate estamos en medio de una avenida, además hay niños por aquí —dijo ella sonrojándose.

—No importa, que todos se enteren que estoy feliz de que estés conmigo —se miraron intensamente

—Te quiero Bella.

—Yo también te quiero.

Unieron sus labios nuevamente en un delicado beso el cual cerró con broche de oro ese mágico momento.

.

.

.

24 de diciembre, pensaba Edward mientras intentaba hacer la paella que le había recomendado Alice que hiciera para la cena con Bella. Aún recordaba perfectamente las palabras de la enana.

—_Isabella, es un ogro con respecto a la navidad, así que no te mates haciendo una cena navideña, para ella sería mejor si ordenas… pizza o hamburguesas. Pero como yo no voy a permitir que coman tanta comida poco saludable, te recomiendo que cocines una paella, es su plato favorito._

En ese momento Edward le agradeció felizmente, pero ahora que se encontrar en la cocina, con todo los ingredientes sobre la mesa, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

—Demonios, voy a terminar incendiando mi apartamento —dijo halándose los cabellos.

Se puso a leer la receta y siguió los pasos como en esta le indicaban.

—Haber que dice… se pica el calamar, el pollo y los filetes en trozos pequeños. El calamar se puede partir también en anillas según se quiera—. ¿En anillas? ¿Qué demonios es eso? —dijo confundido. La cocina estaba vuelta un asco, y al intentar cortar el pollo en pequeños trozos se había cortado varias veces los dedos.

—Ok, definitivamente no soy bueno en esto —dijo dándose por vencido.

Edward solo quería sorprender a Isabella, pero al parecer la mejor opción era pedir un domicilio, pero a estas horas y siendo 24 de diciembre estaba un poco difícil.

.

.

.

Estaba un poco ansiosa por la cena con Edward, quería verlo y estar de manera más íntima con él. Tenía que reconocer que me moría porque pasara un poco de acción entre los dos, pero bueno esperaría a ver que nos deparaba el destino.

Sintió que tocaron su puerta, salió en toalla y se asomó por el ojo mágico de la puerta vio que era su querida amiga Alice.

—Hola señorita que detesta la navidad. ¿Cómo se prepara para su futura noche de sexo ardiente? —preguntó Alice mientras entraba a apartamento.

—Hola Alice, es una cena, no un anoche de ¨sexo ardiente¨—dijo Isabella.

—Bueno, te doy un ultimátum… sino te coges a Edward esta noche, Rosalie y yo lo haremos por ti —dijo con malicia

Isabella la miró sorprendida al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

—Son de lo peor. Esta noche que pase lo que tenga que pasar y listo.

—Hay bellita, ya se te olvido que le conociste su súper arma. No te encantaría saber si sabe utilizarla —dijo Alice alzando las cejas.

—Sí, ya veremos —dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

—Cambiando de tema, aquí está tu regalo de navidad. —dijo entregándole dos bolsas a Isabella. Cuando esta quiso agradecerle, Alice ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

—A veces me da miedo, esta mujer —dijo estremeciéndose. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió la primera bolsa era un suéter muy hermoso, en la segunda había ropa interior de encaje y en el final una nota que decía: _Hoy es tu noche chica mala. Grrr._

_._

_._

.

—Estás hermosa —dijo Edward al ver a su novia entrar por la puerta de su apartamento.

—Tú estás muy guapo —dijo acercándose a él y depositando en sus labios un cálido beso.

—Estás de acuerdo que cenemos ahora mismo —le preguntó Edward, ella asintió en respuesta.

—Bueno señorita pase al comedor —dijo Edward mostrándole con la mano le señalaba el lugar.

Ella se quedó asombrada ante lo hermosa que se encontraba puesta la mesa, de manera elegante y sofisticada, por ninguna parte había signos de que era época navideña.

Cuando detalló todo con más cuidado pudo darse cuenta que hay había un toque decorativo made by Alice, pero prefirió callarse y no decir nada. Para ella era un gesto demasiado bonito que Edward hubiera hecho todo está para ella y no le importaba si este había recibido ayuda de sus amigas.

—Toma asiento, voy por la comida —dijo saliendo del comedor

Edward entró a la cocina, estaba un poco nervioso por el incidente de la comida, pero gracias a Dios Rosalie pudo ayudarle con todo, siendo ella la que preparó toda la comida.

Salió al comedor y sirvió los platos con la cena. Isabella se sorprendió al ver que era su plato favorito. Definitivamente Edward se había esmerado en que todo saliera a la perfección.

—Estoy muy feliz y agradecida por todo esto que has hecho por mí —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, él se acercó a ella y besó su cabeza.

—Esto es lo que te mereces y muchísimo más; aunque siendo sincero tuve que pedir ayuda divina. Dijo sonriendo, de inmediato Isabella supo que se refería a sus amigas.

La velada pasó entre risas, anécdotas y una que otra mira de picardía entre los dos. Después de unos minutos decidieron sentarse en la sala a comer unos chocolates. El ambiente estaba cargado de sensualidad y, la tensión sexual era palpable entre los dos. Se sentaron en el sofá acurrucaditos, entre besos y carisias las cosas fueron calentándose.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un largo tiempo. El chocolate había desaparecido y la electricidad entre ellos era palpable, Edward observaba los labios de Bella y Bella…bueno ella estaba ida. Poco a poco Edward se fue acercando a Bella hasta que sus labios tocaron los de la chica. El beso fue lento saboreándose sin apuros, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y las manos de Bella subieron de manera inconsciente por el cuello de Edward.

—Deberíamos…

—Seguir —la cortó Edward poniendo a Bella a horcajadas sobre él.

—Exacto —aceptó Bella con una sonrisa mordiéndole el labio.

Ella se sacó el suéter por sobre la cabeza quedando en un sostén de encaje, los labios de Edward estaban muy entretenidos en el cuello de la joven, pero luego estos subieron hacia su boca donde mordió, lamió, y succionó todo a su paso.

Con sus dientes Edward mordisqueó el mentón de Bella haciéndola gemir al sentir sus dientes por su piel, su boca no se detuvo y siguió bajando por su cuello, deteniéndose un momento allí para dejar un suave chupón, mientras que las manos de Bella desabotonaban con prisa la camisa del de aquel hombre.

Una mano de Edward fue hacia el cabello de la morena haciendo, en el acto, que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás, él aprovechó eso para besar los senos de Bella por encima de la tela.

—Quítalo —le ordenó Isabella, refiriéndose al sostén.

Él aceptó y una vez fuera la estorbosa prenda, sus manos se ocuparon de los pezones erectos de su amante, por los momentos.

Bella gemía y abría su boca en busca del aire necesitado, las manos de Edward eran como lava hirviendo y ella era un volcán a punto de erosionar. La erección de Edward se podía sentir por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, Bella al sentirlo sonrió lascivamente lamiéndose los labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban desnudos, solo era piel contra piel, no había más nada.

—Bella —jadeó Edward cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de ella en su miembro. Ella le dio un beso succionador y dirigió las masculinidad de él hacia su entrada. Ambos emitieron un grito cuando el pene de Edward la comenzó a invadir lentamente, el roce era indescriptible y la necesidad de más era imperiosa. Isabella posicionó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward para impulsarse mejor, sus piernas estaban flexionadas y apoyadas sobre el sofá y él la mantenía en equilibrio sosteniéndola de las caderas

Los pezones de ella rozaban contra el pecho de Edward, este la miró por unos breves instantes y le sonrió. Cuando ya el joven de cabellos cobrizos estuvo completamente dentro de Bella, esta comenzó a moverse sobre él a una velocidad putamente agónica. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se lamía los labios constantemente, estos de vez en cuando se abrían para emitir algún gemido.

—Mírame —le ordenó Edward tomándola de la barbilla fuertemente, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Bella así lo hizo y Edward aumentó las embestidas, sus caderas comenzaron a chocar contra las nalgas desnudas de Isabella y solo era eso lo que se escuchaba, ese golpe incesante que por momentos disminuía.

La sensación del orgasmo crecía cada vez más en ambos, pero cuando pensaban que estaban cerca, Edward disminuía la velocidad, no quería terminar con esto aún.

— ¡Dios mío! —lloriqueó Bella uniendo su frente a la de Edward, su cuerpo necesitaba una liberación, pero a la vez estaba cansada, comenzó a moverse de manera perezosa, sintiendo que ya no podía más.

—Hey, no te detengas —le pidió Edward en el oído mordiendo su el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Es que… ¡Santísima mierda! —exclamó cuando sintió el dedo pulgar de Edward en su clítoris, eso solo hizo que gimiera y su deseo aumentará más, empezó a moverse buscando más fricción —. No te detengas.

Edward subió la mano que tenía libre hacia uno de los senos de Bella, estrujándolo fuertemente en su mano, dejando que ella tomará el control absoluto. Ella aprovechó y se movió en círculos y fue cuando el miembro de Edward tocó una parte dentro de ella que la hizo caer dentro del espiral de sensaciones. Y Edward también se vino con ella. Su sexo palpitaba furiosamente, una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambos, y la satisfacción se olía en la estancia. Bella besó los labios de Edward y este sonrió sobre ellos.

La castaña aún se seguía moviéndose sobre el pene de Edward, pero esta vez era lento, prolongando el orgasmo de ambos, sus piernas la sentía gelatina y estaba cien por ciento segura que si se levantaba en esos momentos caería sobre el piso. Una pequeña palmada sobre el clítoris de Bella la hizo salirse de su nebulosa, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía delante de ella y fue cuando comprendió que ese día de la fiesta no había pasado nada, porque si algo hubiera pasado estaba segura que lo recordaría, porque simple y sencillamente algo como lo que acababa de hacer no se le olvidaría nunca. Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras que sus respiraciones volvía a la normalidad.

Tanto para Isabella como para Edward este 24 de diciembre quedaría grabado a fuego tanto en sus pieles como en sus corazones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas" **

**Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Natalia Cáceres (Nat Cullen)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Música Recomendada: ****Stay-Rihanna (feat Mikky Ekko).**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo5—**_

Casi había pasado una semana desde que Bella había "celebrado" la navidad con Edward y se acercaba otra festividad, aunque no tan odiosa como la navidad, pero aun así molesta. Bella odiaba cualquier fiesta de final de año.

Pero no estaba tan amargada como otros años. Bella aun sentía los besos de Edward en su piel, la sensación tan mágica de ese orgasmo al que la llevó, el mejor de toda su vida; y en su mente, la hermosa e inusual propuesta de noviazgo en ese Starbucks hace casi dos semanas.

Faltaba un día para celebrar año nuevo. El fin de un año que le había llevado el amor, porque si de algo estaba segura era de haber encontrado el amor verdadero, de haberse enamorado de un hombre maravilloso, el hombre de su vida.

Y el comienzo de otro año al lado de ese hombre maravilloso. Isabella encendió la televisión para ver las noticias de las nueve.

—"_Buenas noches, y bienvenidos al noticiero nocturno. En nuestros titulares, a partir de mañana se comienzan a repartir los resultados de las postulaciones a las universidades…"—_Bella solo pudo oír hasta eso.

¡Oh mierda!

Con su reciente noviazgo había olvidado que había presentado los papeles para una beca por un semestre en Oxford. Allí literatura era un ramo muy importante y quería desarrollarlo más. Si ella vivía sola no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie, a Rose y a Alice les había comentado, pero no les había asegurado nada. Y Edward, bueno, Edward era otra cosa.

¿Cómo le explicaba que se iría a Oxford por seis meses?

Estaba asustada, más que la mierda. Pero una vocecita dentro de ella le dijo:

"_¿Y si no quedaste? ¿Qué hay si Oxford rechazó tu solicitud?"_

Le dolía la cabeza, esta situación no le hacía bien. Apagó el televisor y fue a su botiquín, las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza estaban hasta el fondo solo para fastidiarla, bufó molesta sacando todos los remedios hasta encontrar las benditas pastillas y se tomó dos junto con un vaso de agua.

Cenó un poco de pavo que le quedó de la noche anterior. Estaba recogiendo la mesa cuando sintió vibrar su celular en su bolsillo.

Hola_ cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? E._

_Hola Edward, con dolor de cabeza ¿Qué tal tú?B._

_Bella, me preocupas. Voy para allá. Te Quiero. E._

_Edward, no es necesario que vengas. Acabo de tomarme mi medicina. B._

_No hay pero que valga, voy para allá. E._

_Tan terco, así y todo te quiero, mi enfermero personal. B._

_Y yo así te quiero, mi versión femenina del Grinch. E._

_Jajaja muy gracioso. (Sarcasmo). B._

_Ok, basta de mensajes. No quiero tener un accidente o una multa por conducir con el móvil. Te Quiero, demasiado. E._

Lo cierto es que Bella sentía más que eso por él. No solo lo quería, lo amaba.

Bella lo había amado desde aquella vez que el joven de cabellos cobrizos de la librería le preguntó que quería; cuando lo encontró desnudo en su baño después de irse de fiesta; cuando le pidió que fuera su novia en ese Starbucks tan originalmente. Lo amó cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. Lo había amado siempre, porque él simplemente era para ella.

Edward era ese hombre que siempre había querido; el que los libros le habían prometido; el que le había robado el sueño; el pobre chico que tampoco era aceptado a su familia y eso le hizo sentir pena por quien jamás pensó que sentiría pena.

_Kristen…_

Ella estaba con un imbécil, si es que aún seguía con James. Él solo quería alguien con quien pasar el rato; alguien que pasaba por ahí robando virginidades y suspiros. Bella jamás había sido una persona sensible con respecto a su hermana, pero desde que estaba con Edward ella no sentía ese odio, era como si solo le deseara lo mejor a su hermana, donde sea que estuviese.

No se había dado cuenta de que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas hasta ese entonces. La secó con la manga de su suéter café. Justo entonces tres golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Edward. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue un ramo de rosas azules agitándose frente a su rostro.

—Raras y hermosas como tú.

—Vaya, gracias por el cumplido —dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

—Oh vamos, cambia ese mal humor, mañana es año nuevo.

—Y a mí una mierda…

—Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?

—Discúlpame, yo…No sé qué me pasa —dijo abrazando a Edward mientras lloraba. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza de su amada en su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos. Bella sabía muy bien que le pasaba.

Tenía miedo.

El miedo de que esa beca pudiera arruinar su mundo, su nuevo mundo al lado de Edward. Donde estaban sus amigas, Alice y Rosalie, donde estaba lo conocido.

Y por otra parte, la oportunidad de irse a la universidad de sus sueños. Donde por seis meses aprendería más que en todos los años de carrera que llevara en su actual universidad.

Miedos, nervios, alegría. Todo eso mezclado con amor, no era una buena combinación del todo.

—Tranquila amor. Sea lo que sea, podremos arreglarlo —Bella no respondió. Siguió sollozando hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Edward. A la mañana siguiente, despertó en su cama, aún entre los brazos de Edward. Y por primera vez admiró la hermosura de su novio.

Edward era un chico muy guapo. Su rostro tan pacífico mientras dormía; su piel pálida parecía hecha de porcelana, era como si cada facción de su rostro hubiese sido tallado a mano con gran precisión por un ángel. Uno que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Sus brazos no eran musculosos, pero eran trabajados. Él había visto tanto dolor, lo había experimentado en su propia carne. Y no se podían imaginar el que se le venía encima.

Admirándolo, volvió a caer dormida. Edward despertó a las diez de la mañana viendo a su pequeño Grinch dormir. Bella era una gran mujer, hermosa. Su cabello color chocolate, al igual que los de sus ojos, caía por su espalda aún con la ropa de ayer. Se levantó despacio para no despertarla y depositando un beso en su frente se fue a su casa.

Bella despertó alarmada otra vez, la misma pesadilla. Edward mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor.

—Eres una perra, me enamoraste y ahora te vas como una cobarde.

Acto seguido él se iba por la puerta mientras ella gritaba ¡No!

Gracias al cielo solo era una pesadilla.

Tomó su celular y le dejó un mensaje.

_Lamento mucho lo de anoche. No sé qué me pasa. B._

_Está bien Bella, si necesitas tiempo para pensar lo entenderé. E._

_Me voy a acostar temprano hoy, no tengo ánimos de celebrar nada, además que me duele la cabeza un millón. B._

_De acuerdo, yo me quedaré en casa leyendo por si cambias de parecer. Te Amo. E._

Ella miro el teléfono incrédula. Por primera vez Edward le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Por qué ella no hacía lo mismo?

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Otro ataque de pánico se veía cercano, así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Si las cosas iban a pasar, pasarían.

Edward Cullen miró triste su teléfono. Por el cuerno se habían ido los planes de celebrar el año nuevo junto con su Bella. Ella había decidido dormir temprano hoy, justamente hoy.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Extrañaría a sus padres? ¿A su familia tal vez?

Lo cierto es que aunque amara a su novia, su mente era un misterio para ella. Edward se había enamorado de Bella, apenas ella entró a la librería pidiendo un simple libro. Cuando entró por la misma puerta para la fiesta de navidad en ese vestido negro. Y la primera vez que la hizo su mujer, jamás se había sentido tan completo.

Con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado se había sentido así.

_¡Ding—dong!—_Sonó el timbre. Edward corrió a ver si era su Bella.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Ángela?

—Eddie por favor, no seas descortés.

—Descortés mis polainas. Lárgate —Edward iba a cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero Ángela interpuso su pierna. Su tacón rojo brillante dejaba muy en claro su reputación.

Ángela Weber, una chica de la misma edad de Edward. Desde pequeña había sido educada para que la codicia dominara sobre el amor en su corazón. Su padre había asesinado a su madre simplemente para quedarse con su dinero y atribuyendo su muerte a un virus contraído en uno de sus tantos viajes., y ahora seguía hincándole los colmillos a la señora Cullen, otra ricachona a la que pronto mataría ese "virus".

Y Edward Cullen siempre le había atraído en secreto. Él guapo cobrizo de ojos verdes. Además de que poseía una gran fortuna en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Así tratas a tu familia?

—Nosotros no somos familia Ángela, yo no soy hijo de Esme —dijo él, presionando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, signo claro cuando él estaba harto.

—Eso hace las cosas más interesantes —ella entró y se presionó contra Edward.

—Créeme, tú no podrías hacer nada interesante. Anda con tus jueguitos a conquistar a otro bolsillo, que yo con mi novia me basta y me sobra.

— ¡¿Novia?! ¡Se suponía que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos!

—Yo no te he prometido nunca nada, Ángela. Tú jamás me has gustado.

—Edward yo quiero tenerte en mi cama, sin compromisos, sin amor. Solo sexo.

—Ángela, no-va-a-pasar.

—Eres tan molesto cuando te lo propones Edward.

—Fuera, ahora.

— ¡Uff! Te odio Edward Cullen, pero algún día serás mío.

Ángela salió de allí contorneando su trasero. Sus tacones rojos replicando al igual que su voz en su cabeza.

Edward cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo. Eso le había terminado de fastidiar el día. Se fue directo a su licorera, tomó un costoso whisky, se sentó en el piso y bebió directamente de la botella casi todo su contenido.

_Voy a dormir temprano hoy…_

_No quiero festejar nada…_

_Te odio, pero algún día serás mío…_

Edward gritó frustrado y arrojó la botella contra la pared, que se hizo añicos por la fuerza de su golpe.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Bella.

—_Hola Edward._

—Bella, mi día sin ti ha sido una mierda.

— _¿Estás ebrio? ¿Qué pasó?_

—Ven a mi casa, por favor. Te necesito.

—_Voy para allá, no hagas nada estúpido. Te amo Edward._

—Y yo te amo —Bella cortó la llamada.

Por fin le había dicho que lo amaba, porque así era, ella amaba a Edward Cullen más que al aire que respiraba.

Tomó sus llaves, su teléfono. Se estaba poniendo su abrigo y acomodándose su gorro cuando tocaron el timbre.

Cuando lo abrió el cartero estaba revisando unos sobres, su corazón se aceleró furiosamente. Su destino estaba escrito en ese sobre, su destino y el de Edward estaban ahí.

— ¿Señorita Isabella Swan?

— ¿Sí?

—Firme aquí por favor —Bella firmó en el lugar que el cartero le pidió y el buen hombre se fue.

_Factura, factura, factura, ¡CARTA! _

La tomó nerviosamente y la abrió.

_Señorita Isabella Swan:_

_De nuestro deber informarle, que respecto a su solicitud de beca en nuestra universidad, el consejo de rectores ha meditado acerca de su solicitud y ha decidido concederle la beca pedida para la carrera de Literatura durante el periodo de un semestre. _

_Le pedimos presentarse en nuestro campus el día 15 de Enero. _

_Atentamente…_

_Universidad Oxford._

La carta cayó de las manos de Bella al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Felicidad y tristeza mezcladas, dos límites como el fuego y el hielo conviviendo juntos, dos límites que se destruirían pronto.

Parece increíble cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco. En menos de un mes, pasó de estar sola en su burbuja a tener novio, a estar realmente enamorada de alguien y, mejor aún, que ese alguien fuera tan maravilloso como lo era Edward.

Y ella iba a fastidiarlo todo, porque tendría que irse a Oxford.

Recordó que él la estaba esperando, así que se ajustó el gorro y recogió su teléfono desarmado que se le había caído junto con las llaves por la impresión.

Colocó la batería de su teléfono en su lugar, arrancó su auto y salió con rumbo a la casa donde estuvo con Edward por primera vez.

Las calles de Forks seguían revolucionadas con el espíritu post navideño y pre año nuevo. Gente corriendo por conseguir champaña y otras cosas.

Todo tan terriblemente cliché, además del atochamiento.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Edward y estuvo frente a su puerta suspiró fuertemente. Había corrido casi todo el último trecho. Golpeó suavemente la puerta.

— ¡Ángela te dije que no!

— ¡¿Ángela?!—exclamó Bella.

— ¡Bella!—Edward corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó ella asustada.

—Ángela vino.

— ¿Quién es Ángela?

—Ángela es la hija del marido de mi madrastra.

— ¿Y ella te dejó así?

—Esa perra me trata de seducir, es tan…

— ¿Ella te sedujo?

—No, ella lo intenta pero, a diferencia de Carlisle, yo me doy cuenta que ella busca dos cosas: Dinero y sexo. Yo no estoy dispuesto a darle ninguna de las dos a nadie que no seas tú.

—Edward…Vamos —Bella lo hizo entrar y sentarse. Preparó el baño para él y cuando estuvo listo lo llevó y bañó con mucho cuidado y amor. Tomó su shampoo y con cuidado se lo aplicó en su cabello cobrizo.

Cuando le terminó de enjuagar el cabello, lo sacó, lo secó y le puso unos pantalones deportivos y una playera que sacó al azar de su cajón. Lo sentó en el sofá y le preparó un café bien cargado para que se le fuera la resaca.

Agradeció su sexto sentido, que la ayudó a encontrar todo sin preguntar a Edward.

—Eres un ángel —dijo Edward tomando la delicada mano de Bella entre la suya.

—No lo soy…—dijo Bella, sintiendo como la carta de Oxford se hacía más y más pesada en su bolsillo.

No era el momento para decírselo aún.

—Para mí tú eres perfecta. Quédate esta noche.

—Yo…Está bien —dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Edward.

—Te amo Bella.

—Te amo Edward —Edward la besó, sintiendo como cada terminación nerviosa cobraba vida. Edward, algo más sobrio, tomó el cuerpo de su novia y los llevó a su habitación.

Una vez en su cama, la ropa desapareció rápidamente. Ambos se fundieron como piezas de un rompecabezas, todo encajaba. Nacidos para amarse uno al otro. Bella sintió en su corazón que esta podría ser la última vez que tuviera a Edward, así que disfrutó todo lo que puso. Ambos besaron cada poro de la piel del otro.

Entre gemidos fundidos con sus nombres, tocaron el cielo juntos y después se durmieron.

En la mañana Bella despertó sintiendo el brazo de Edward sobre ella, eso se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se vistió. Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse luego.

Salió de ahí. Besando una última vez a Edward.

—Te amo Edward, para siempre —susurró.

Se subió a su auto y se fue a su casa.

Ahí lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos. Estaba rota, teniendo que irse, sin poder decir que no.

_1 de Enero._

—_Bella, cariño, soy Edward. No sé qué le pasa a tu teléfono, pero necesito hablar contigo. Te extraño bebé. _

_2 de Enero._

—_Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? Voy a ir. No importa si no abres la puerta. Te amo._

Ese día Edward tocó la puerta incansablemente pero Bella no abrió la puerta. Ella no quería, no sabía qué hacer ni como decirle a él que se iría.

_4 de Enero._

— _¿Qué hice mal, Bella? Si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor dímelo. Te amo mucho, por favor. Vuelve a mí._

_6 de Enero._

_Bella, voy a ir hoy otra vez, y si no me abres voy a hablar con Alice y Rose. No sé qué pasa contigo. Te extraño, te amo._

Esa tarde el joven Cullen fue donde la mejor amiga de su novia.

— ¡Edward por dios, te ves terrible!—dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Edward entró y saludó a Rosalie al sentarse en el sillón a su lado.

—Gracias Alice.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Justo de eso vengo a hablar. No sé qué pasa ni dónde está. La noche del año nuevo estuvo en mi casa y en la mañana cuando desperté no estaba. Le he dejado muchos mensajes en el buzón de voz; vine a su casa pero no me abre la puerta. Estoy desesperado Alice, por favor haz algo.

—Edward, tal vez quiera hablar con nosotras. No sé qué pudo haberle pasado, pero vamos a intentarlo. Mira —dijo Rosalie—, quédate aquí nosotras vamos a ir.

—Pero Rose…

—Ningún pero, espéranos aquí, si te ve ahí podría asustarse. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero si no te contesta el teléfono es por algo.

— ¿Y ustedes no se habían percatado de que ella no está?

Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad.

—La verdad…creímos que estaba contigo. Además que Bella no sale mucho, solo para la universidad o para comprar algo.

—De acuerdo.

—Quédate aquí. Cuando volvamos tendremos una conversación los tres, o los cuatro.

Alice sacó sigilosamente la copia de la llave de la puerta de Bella y salió junto con Rosalie, dejando a un nervioso Edward en su departamento.

Alice abrió la puerta y todo estaba desordenado.

— ¿Bella? Somos Alice y Rose. ¿Dónde estás?

Ambas siguieron caminando, entraron juntas en la habitación de Bella.

Una Bella más delgada, demacrada. Con sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó?

—Alice, Rose —Bella siguió llorando. Tantos días llorando, sin comer, se sentía enferma.

— ¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Quieres contarnos?—Bella no respondió, extendió la carta de Oxford a Alice. Estaba toda arrugada. Ella misma la había arrugado de rabia.

— ¡Dios, Bella!, te vas a Oxford.

—No puedo enfrentarlo. Edward no soportará que me vaya.

—Él está destruido, está en mi casa.

—Lo sé, me han llegado sus mensajes de voz.

—Tienes que decirle Bella, él te esperará si realmente te ama.

—El amor no es suficiente.

—Lo será, ustedes nacieron para estar juntos — dijo Rosalie esta vez.

—Tengo miedo de perderlo.

—Por favor, Bella. Habla con él. Nosotras no interferiremos más, pero él está destruido.

—Yo también lo estoy. Había olvidado completamente que había postulado a esa beca.

—Tienen que arreglar esto, son gente adulta y lo arreglaran como tal. Así que mueve tu culo a esa ducha, cámbiate de ropa e irás a hablar con él ¿Hace cuánto que no comes y estás así?

—Desde el primero.

—Alice, prepárale algo para comer mientras yo la baño.

Y así lo hicieron. Después de que ella comiera, la influenciaron para que hablara con Edward.

—Te hará bien. Ambos necesitan sanar sus heridas.

—Iré. No sé si terminaré bien después de esto.

Bella salió rumbo a la casa de Alice para enfrentar a Edward carta en mano

— ¡Bella!

—Edward…Yo—Ella simplemente lo abrazó. No importaba lo que pasara, Edward era el amor de su vida.

—Me tenías tan preocupado, no sé qué hice que te molestara tanto, lo siento.

—Tú no hiciste nada.

—Estabas tan rara, no sabía que te pasaba ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¿Qué? No, me cuido. Tomo la píldora.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es…solo…Yo…MevoyaOxford. —Lo dijo tan rápido que Edward no entendió nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Me voy a Oxford. Me gané una beca, por un semestre.

— ¿Qué?

—Edward, deja de decir que por favor.

— ¿Te vas a Oxford?

—Sí.

— ¿Y que hay acerca de nosotros Bella?

—Es por eso que no he querido contestarte, ni verte. No sé, tengo miedo.

— ¿Tú me amas siquiera?

—Te amo Edward.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? Yo te amo más que a nada. Oxford está tan lejos y son seis meses.

—No sé Edward —Bella lloró amargamente y Edward con ella.

¿Cómo te alejas de quien amas? Incluso si no quieres hacerlo.

¿Cómo dejarle sin herirle prometiendo volver?

—Edward, tengo que dejarte. Voy a volver.

—Bella, no puedes dejarme —Edward estaba destrozado, estaba viendo como otra de las cosas que él amaba se iba.

—Es por tu bien Edward. Por favor. Te amo y te amaré siempre. No es un hasta nunca, sino un hasta siempre.

—Bella…Por favor…Quédate.

—No puedo, sabes que es una gran oportunidad. Volveré Edward. Seguiremos en contacto. Podemos tener una relación a larga distancia si tú quieres. Pero yo…

—Necesito dejarte volar —terminó Edward.

—Te amo, mucho, más de lo que he amado a nadie.

—Y yo a ti. Después de estos seis meses, nos volveremos a enamorar. Volveremos a ir a ese Starbucks, donde un cobrizo le pidió a una morena noviazgo mediante un café. Volveremos a escribir nuestra historia, Isabella. Te amo, siempre te amaré. —Y con un beso sellaron su relación, solo por seis meses.

Por el bien de ambos, acordaron no volver a verse hasta el fin de los seis meses.

El 15 de Enero, una asustada Isabella Swan se subía a un avión con rumbo a la universidad de Oxford, con un par de frases surcando su mente.

"_Volveremos a escribir nuestra historia, Edward. Mi hermoso cobrizo de los ojos verdes. Te amo, te amaré por siempre Edward."_

"_No es un hasta nunca, sino un hasta siempre…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas"**

**Contestó FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Valentina Shaday (Bellisimaw)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Música Recomendada: Girl on Fire- Alicia Keys**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo6—**_

Isabella caminaba cargando su bolso por el aeropuerto de Seattle. Estaba realmente cansada, había sido un vuelo agotador, incluso con la ropa más cómoda y desaliñada, parecía que un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

Sus ojos le pesaban, y aunque estuviese muy emocionada por ver a Edward, su eterno amor, sonrió al pensarlo; el único hombre que supo enamorarla, el único que se grabó con fuego en cada poro de su alma; sin embargo, se sentía como una completa mierda regresar después de un año entero y pretender que nada hubiese pasado. La verdad, ella fue egoísta, con él y consigo misma, fue una cobarde, una maldita cobarde, pero esa era su naturaleza.

No le había dicho a nadie la fecha de su regreso, no quería encontrarse con Alice y Rosalie y ni mucho menos con Edward, solo quería llegar a casa, tomar una ducha, pensar con la cabeza fría y dormir una noche entera.

Tomó un taxi, que la dejaría en la entrada de su edificio en Forks.

_Forks._

Se entristeció cuando comenzó a andar el coche, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas; si tan solo ella hubiese tenido valor; si tan solo ella fuera otra.

_Pero no lo eres, _se dijo a sí misma.

Pasaron los minutos, se convirtieron en horas, o al menos eso parecía en su mente, reconoció el olor a pino, la lluvia templada, y el típico paisaje deprimente.

_Estaba en casa._

Que tristeza invadía su corazón, podía sentir como esa fina lluvia apagaba la llama de su alma, apagaba todo en ella y luchaba con las ganas de llorar.

Llegaron poco después, Bella se bajó lentamente. El edificio lucía decrepito, sin luz, sin vida. Cargó su maleta hasta su piso e introdujo la llave en su puerta, varias lágrimas se derramaron

Todo estaba igual, físicamente al menos; pero ella sabía que no era lo mismo. Su viaje la había cambiado por dentro, haciéndola recapitular muchas cosas de su vida, haciéndola arrepentirse de aquellas decisiones incorrectas, haciéndola una nueva persona, menos cobarde y más sensata.

Dejó su equipaje en el sofá; abrió las ventanas; corrió las cortinas; encendió el calentador del baño y se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco recordando aquella noche…. recordando su tacto y su aroma, gimió mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Recordó como la hizo suya con suavidad y anhelo, cuando estuvo al fin desnuda se metió a la ducha, pero ni el agua fría pudo apagar su deseo, su deseo porque Edward estuviese…

Luego de una larga ducha llena de lágrimas y sollozos se lanzó a su fría cama se enrolló entre las colchas y lloró un poco más, pero no podía dormir. Era imposible cerrar los ojos y no pensar en Edward, en sus besos, en sus palabras; pensar en lo cobarde que fue y que pudo haber hecho las cosas mejor. Quería retroceder el tiempo, quería, de verdad hacerlo.

¡Dios que locura!

Y con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

La luz opaca que anunciaba un día gris y patético llegó a Forks, específicamente filtrándose por su ventana.

Bella suspiró amargadamente, se levantó con pesadez y fue al baño, con un gruñido observó su reflejo.

Tenía las mejillas ardiendo de las lágrimas que lloró; sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía terribles ojeras.

Cepilló sus dientes un rato y luego miró el reloj ¡eran las nueve!, se maldijo a si misma por no poner el despertador. Corrió a su armario, abrió el bolso y tomó una playera de alguna banda la cual no recordaba el nombre, un jean y una cazadora, salió prácticamente trotando con las llaves y algo de efectivo para el bus, que la dejó en la librería a unos diez minutos después.

Se veía igual, perfectamente igual, incluso la misma gente que la visitaba estaba ahí, tomándose un café.

Pero algo estaba demasiado mal en aquello, algo era demasiado gris, sin vida. Caminó lentamente, incluso podía verse a sí misma en una pantalla blanco y negro. Tenía ganas de llorar, le ardía la mirada.

No era lo mismo.

Nada estaba bien.

Era como si hubiesen afectado el curso natural de las cosas y cuando entró supo por qué era.

Su respiración se paró; el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones; su ceño fruncido; su boca seca…

_Él no estaba en el mostrador, esperándola…_

Detuvo a uno de los trabajadores…

—Disculpa, ¿sabes si aquí sigue trabajando Edward Cullen? —preguntó y él la miró divertido.

— ¿Tú debes ser Bella?

Ella asintió confundida.

—Sí, por qué lo preguntas.

—Él dijo que vendrías a buscarlo, ¡Te dejó una carta!, ya la traigo —comentó buscando algo en los estantes.

Sacó un libro y sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, _aquel libro que los unió, _ahora mostraba cuan separados estaban.

El chico sostenía, _Buscando un Árbol y tres bambalinas, _del cual sobresalía un sobre blanco.

—Gracias —comentó tomando el libro, el chico asintió, ella se sentó en una de las mesas, la más alejada y abrió el libro, la primera página tenía una dedicatoria.

"_**Isabella, si estás leyendo esto, significa dos cosas:**_

_**1-Regresaste.**_

_**2-Yo no estoy esperándote como me gustaría.**_

_**Sigue leyendo amor… no te alarmes, te amo, y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar"**_

Un sollozo salió de su garganta, ¡Se maldijo por haberlo abandonado!

Había frases resaltadas, en cada página. Pero las leería después. Sacó el sobre con apuro, lo rasgó y sacó la carta, olía a él, a su amor a su entrega.

"_**Sé que estás llorando ahora amor mío. En tan poco tiempo te llegué a conocer mejor que tú, así que por favor deja de llorar, ¡Hablo en serio!, nadie merece tus lágrimas, incluso yo no las merezco.**_

_**Lamento demasiado no estar ahí a tu lado, abrazándote y protegiéndote.**_

_**Cuando perdimos el contacto, dos meses después de irte a Oxford, mi tío Aro me llamó pidiendo mi ayuda, está muy enfermo, tuve que irme a Italia a hacerme cargo de la editorial, es mi responsabilidad y tengo que asumirla, preciosa.**_

_**Supongo que estás de vacaciones o quizás te graduaste, si es así, ¡felicitaciones!**_

_**No te culpes más, sé que lo has hecho, no fuiste cobarde ni mucho menos, solo no querías lastimarme, tenías que irte y lo entiendo, no soy tan egoísta, aunque me gustaría serlo, pero ese no soy yo.**_

_**No sé por cuánto tiempo este allá, por eso te dejo esta carta.**_

_**Sigue con tu vida Bells, yo estaré bien. Quiero que tú también lo estés, sé fuerte por mí, dulzura. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, que lo ames, que te cases y tengas hijos, no sé si volveré, por eso te digo todo esto.**_

_**Quiero que seas feliz para que yo pueda hacerlo también, eres una gran mujer, la mejor de todas.**_

_**Siempre, aunque yo esté con otra persona y tú también lo estés, serás mi único amor, nadie más, solo tú hermosa, nadie más ocupa mi corazón.**_

_**Te amo Isabella.**_

_**Siempre tuyo.**_

_**Edward A. Cullen."**_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, era un mar de lágrimas, todos la miraban, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Ella solo podía llorar, por ella, por él, por su amor eterno.

Fue tan estúpida, tan cobarde…

.

.

.

.

Estaba sola en su casa, tenía cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Alice y Rosalie, pero no quería responder, solo quería hundirse en su dolor y aferrarse a esa carta y a ese libro.

Leyó algunas frases resaltadas.

"_**Esperaré siempre, por ella, por mí, por aquel café prometido, por aquella pasión"**_

Lloró un poco más.

"_**No podía evitar recordarla, siempre alegre, siempre activa, incluso a pesar de que haya pasado tanto tiempo, podría dibujar su espalda desnuda y enfatizar cada lunar que nadie conoce"**_

Aquella noche de pasión él le dijo algo parecido, incluso la temática del libro era parecida, ¿Era una coincidencia? Era un aviso, ¿El libro era un aviso?

Aturdida por aquel pensamiento leyó las últimas frases resaltadas.

"_**Aún aquí, sentado en aquel café, en aquella ciudad alejada, todavía la recordaba con perfección. Ella se había casado, leí eso en los periódicos. Se casó con un importante cenador; está embarazada, se debe de ver hermosa, más de lo que ya es, ¿Yo? Me casé con una chica que conocí en uno de mis viajes, no quiero hijos, al menos no por ahora, ambos seguimos caminos distintos, vivimos en mundos distintos, pero la verdad era una sola, nunca podría olvidarla, nunca podría dejarla de amar, pero ya era hora de seguir caminando, era hora de continuar con mi vida, era hora de avanzar"**_

Se retorció en la cama sollozando, gritando del dolor, no sabía que le dolía más, el libro o su partida.

Pero era cierto, era hora de avanzar.

Se repetía esa frase a diario, en especial hoy; era una especie de mantra que rezaba su mente. Ahora, estaba en el mismo aeropuerto, un mes después y estaba yendo a continuar sus clases, tres meses más y estaba oficialmente graduada de Letras.

Él estaría orgulloso.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y abordo el avión, este despegó media hora después y con una lágrima, comenzó a caminar hacia el futuro.

Dejando todo atrás, incluso a él.

.

.

.

.

**Dos meses después.**

Edward Cullen estaba conduciendo por Forks, regreso para buscar a Isabella, regañándose a sí mismo por dejarle esa carta tan patética. Su tío Aro le dio un respiro y decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, buscaría a Bella y se la llevaría con él a Italia, y enmendaría sus errores.

Paró en frente del piso de Rosalie, se bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

Subió ansioso cinco pisos, tocó el timbre y la despampanante rubia le abrió la puerta, ella jadeó al verlo y su mirada fue triste, Edward se preocupó.

— ¡Rosalie! —dijo y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Edward, pasa —comentó y pasaron dentro del departamento, se sentaron en aquel sofá naranja escandaloso.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó él.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo está tu tío? —dijo y él asintió. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

—Bella se fue Edward, a terminar su carrera en Oxford, tú le dejaste una carta muy triste, pero todo lo que dijiste fue verdad, ella se fue dispuesta a olvidarte y empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? Tienes su número o algo así, ¡Necesito encontrarla!

—No Edward, ella no dejó nada con qué localizarla, quería estar sola, y es entendible, yo… lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor.

—No puedo creerlo…—susurró confundido.

Estaba en su departamento, caminando de un lado al otro, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, ¡Joder! La amaba tanto que dolía.

Su móvil sonó repetidamente pero no contestó, no quería hacerlo.

La contestadora…

—_**Edward, soy Tanya. Tu tío me dijo que te fuiste a Forks, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tienes que regresar, recuerda que este fin de semana vienen mis padres a conocerte, ¡Me lo has prometido!, ¡No seas tan cobarde!**_

Y así miles de mensajes de su novia.

_Sí, su novia._

La había conocido en Italia y después de mucha insistencia salió con ella tratando de olvidar a su hermoso Grinch; pero es imposible, ahora estaba comprometido a conocer a sus padres y a hacer un futuro a su lado, era la hija de los amigos de su abuelo.

Bella no estaba.

Se había ido, no podía culparla, cuando él mismo la había empujado a hacer eso.

Ella había avanzado, se había marchado a estudiar, de seguro ya había conocido a un chico guapo en Oxford, y él aún estaba como un pendejo prendado de ella.

En ese mismo segundo se regañó a sí mismo.

Bella no era así, ella no era de las que olvidan.

Al menos eso se repetía para no quedar tan patético.

Su teléfono sonó estridentemente a las cinco de la mañana Edward gruñó molesto y en el proceso de búsqueda por todo su cuarto tumbo una lámpara con la que se golpeó el pie.

— ¡Joder! —jadeó, cuando por fin encontró el móvil.

—Edward ha surgido un problema —susurró Jasper, su primo. Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede Jazz? —preguntó confundido.

—El tío Aro ha fallecido —dijo y Edward inspiró profundamente… el teléfono resbaló de sus manos y sus ojos le picaron, quería llorar.

El único ser que de verdad lo quería y se preocupó por él había muerto…

Escuchaba la vibración de la voz de su primo, pero su vida se había vuelto una mierda y necesitaba conseguir un vuelo a Italia urgente.

Las aerolíneas estaban saturadas, ¡Maldición tenía que tomar un avión urgente! Iba de un lado al otro, tenía varias llamadas perdidas, pero estaba demasiado concentrado.

Tendría que esperar un día más, ¡Un día más en este pueblo!, no debió venir, de todas formas Isabella se había ido como él mismo se lo ordenó, ¡Debió quedarse en Italia, cuidando de su tío!

Lloraba de la impotencia, _su tío, _el único hombre, el único familiar, su padre… el único que lo amaba y de verdad le importaba su bienestar.

Y él lo dejó por un enamoramiento adolescente, no estuvo con él en sus últimos minutos, se sentía tan culpable.

—Señor Cullen, hemos conseguido un vuelo para usted, en tercera clase, ¿No le importa? —preguntó y el negó de inmediato, solo quería irse… y no regresar jamás.

.

.

.

.

**Un mes después.**

Isabella Swan estaba a unas semanas de terminar su carrera, pensó con felicidad aquello. Pero como siempre eso también implicaba pensar, ¿Qué será de la vida de Edward? Todavía me recordara, o ya se habría casado con otra mujer.

Su sonrisa decayó al pensar aquello, ya que no podía culparlo, ella también había vuelto a rehacer su vida con Garrett, así es, se habían vuelto a encontrar y ambos decidieron retomar lo suyo y les iba muy bien a decir verdad, se querían; tenían un buen empleo; vivían juntos; una buena vida sexual, pero no era Edward, _pero Edward ya no está, _se regañó a sí misma, debía de intentar poder ser feliz con alguien más.

No malinterpreten, ¡Ella amaba a Garrett! Siempre fue su salvavidas, después de James, y ahora después de Edward, pero el último, simplemente era su gran amor, el inolvidable, el que era tan perfecto que no podía ser.

Incluso había conocido a sus padres, así es, él un poco antes de graduarse como economista, la llevó a visitarlos, y todo salió extrañamente perfecto.

Garrett es el incondicional, el que te seca las lágrimas, el soporte, el faro en la tormenta, pero no era Edward.

Edward era la chispa que encendía la llama, era lo imperfecto de lo perfecto, el azul del bosque, la luz de la cueva, era simplemente lo extraordinario que parecía irreal.

Garrett era lo seguro.

Edward era la aventura.

Lamentablemente tuvo demasiadas aventuras, y todas caóticas.

Ya era hora de olvidar y poner los pies en la tierra.

¿Él la habría olvidado?

¿Encontró en otra mujer lo que ella no podía darle?

_Pero se lo entregaste todo, _le regañó su conciencia.

Era cierto.

Ella le había entregado todo.

— ¿Cariño estas bien? —le preguntó Garrett abrazándola en la cama, era un nuevo día, y esperaba poder superarlo y llegar sana y salva al anochecer.

Edward Cullen estaba sentado en el antiguo despacho de su tío, en la presidencia de Volturi Editorial.

Tenía un mes comprometido con la famosa Tanya Denali, no tenía idea de cómo se había logrado pedirle matrimonio, tal vez había sido un acto de rebeldía hacia el amor que aún sentía por Bella. Muchas veces se había arrepentido, ella había convertido su vida en un infierno; era una buena chica pero, demasiado plástica y superficial, quizás lo que todo hombre desea, una mujer hermosa, femenina y muy delicada.

Pero el solo quería a Isabella Swan, a su lado.

Pero eso era imposible, era tan estúpido que siguiese con eso después de tanto tiempo.

Tenía que olvidarlo, pero era tan difícil hacerlo.

—Cariño, ¡Esta noche harán una fiesta en casa de Jane, debemos ir!, ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó con voz empalagosa Tanya mientras se sentaba en sus piernas…

—Preferiría quedarme en casa cariño—contestó incómodo.

—Edward debemos salir a divertirnos, ¡No seas tan amargado dulzura! —dijo haciendo un puchero estúpido, él gruño interiormente, a veces pensaba que se había casado con una niña caprichosa.

Pero ella era todo menos una niña.

Lo supo todas las veces que se acostó con ella, en cambio Bella era… la perfecta combinación entre la inocencia de alguien puro y la audacia de una mujer.

Ella era…

¡Deja de pensar en esa mujer! Le dijo su conciencia, pero la ignoró.

Jamás podría olvidarla, por el simple hecho que la amó con toda su alma, con tanta fuerza que incluso no tenerla duele.

Tanto…

—En que piensas, ¿Iremos? —preguntó y él no tuvo otro remedio que asentir.

—Está bien Tanya —contestó de mala gana.

— ¡Me compré un vestido rojo que esta de infarto! —comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles cosas que a él no le interesaban.

Fue inevitable volver a pensar en Bella, en aquel hermoso vestido de la fiesta.

En aquella borrachera tan ridícula…

En la mañana después y aquel bate de beisbol.

En la noche en que la hizo su mujer, en lo jodidamente perfecto que fue aquello, lleno de dulzura y anhelo, dos almas que buscaban la aceptación en la otra, dos almas que buscaban afecto desesperadamente… eran solo dos almas.

Que se unieron de una manera tan profunda.

Que quedaron entrelazadas a través del tiempo y espacio.

Fue tanto su enlace, que simplemente nada podría romperlo, al menos eso pensaban, se necesitaban tanto que darían lo imposible por una sola noche más, una sola noche donde pudiesen ser solo ellos, y olvidar por un momento el mundo real y sus oscuridades.

Solo ellos dos.

Edward y Bella.

De nuevo como una sola alma…


	7. Chapter 7

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas" **

**Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Monserrat Guerra (Monz Pollen)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Música Recomendada: The Way I Love You — Taylor Swift**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo7—**_

Si la cuenta no fallaba habían pasado alrededor de cinco años desde que esas dos almas que parecían estar predestinadas a estar juntas no lo estaban más. Ambos habían renacido de las cenizas como el ave fénix. Les había costado mucho, demasiado, pero ahora estaban bien, aunque nunca serían completamente felices estando separados.

Ahora eran personas exitosas. Los libros seguían siendo parte de su vida, él en la editorial y ella era escritora, una muy prestigiosa por cierto. Su libro se había convertido en el best seller desde hace año, eso le había puesto una muy buena cantidad de dinero en los bolsillos y gracias a eso él la volvió a ver aunque solo fuera en la contraportada de un libro que tomó por accidente cuando acompañaba a Tanya de compras… Guía para chicas para comenzar de nuevo, escrito por una tal I.M. Stewart. Le llamó la atención el título, sí había algo que odiaba en este mundo eran los libros como esos, de auto ayuda, como si un libro fuera capaz de sacarte de la miseria y lo que más le molestaba era que libros como esos fueran los más vendidos.

Obviamente era un libro para mujeres, el color rosa por todos lados, además del título, se lo decía. Lo abrió para tan solo hojearlo, pero unos ojos cafés lo miraron desde el encarte que se usa a veces como separador, decía:

_I.M. Stewart, graduada con honores de la Universidad de Oxford. Apasionada de las letras, de la vida y de un buen café._

Y era ella, su Bella. Hasta podía decir que la había olvidado, pero en el momento en el que vio su retrato en el libro se dio cuenta de que seguía intacta en su corazón. Después de unos meses de agonía logró convencerse de que ella siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón por el hecho de haber vivido con ella muchas cosas bonitas, que guardó bajo llave, por respeto a su prometida; porque eso era lo único que sentía por ella respeto. Después de dos años de intentar tener un hijo descubrieron que ella no sería capaz de cargar un hijo en su vientre debido a un caso de matriz infantil. La única esperanza que tenía él de quererla, aunque fuera solo como madre se sus hijos, se iba como agua entre los dedos. Se habían separado por algunos meses, pues el impacto de la noticia había sido muy grande que creyeron que no podrían superar eso.

Y hoy era una de esas, noches en las que se juntaban para tener sexo y antes de ir al departamento de Tanya, ella lo había convencido de que pasaran a hacer unas compras y así fue como llegó a las cajas del almacén y se encontró con esos ojos cafés que lo miraban desde el libro.

—Vámonos, amor.

Edward volvió de su mundo, sin pensarlo pasó el libro a la cajera y lo pagó. Ella lo miró extrañada, al igual que Tanya ¿por qué demonios un hombre como Edward compraba la Guía para chicas para comenzar de nuevo?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, sabes que estoy en el negocio de los libros y tengo saber qué tiene la competencia —le dijo a Tanya mientras tomaba la bolsa con el libro que le entregaba la cajera.

Ella nunca se había enterado de su Bella, era un recuerdo que guardaba celosamente en los confines de su corazón, así que esa fue una excusa que ella entendió perfectamente. Salieron del almacén tomados de la mano como la feliz pareja que aparentaban ser hacía una noche más de sexo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Me tienes harta Susan! —gritó una castaña rebelde azotando la puerta de la que era su editora desde que empezó en el mundo de las letras.

Durante los últimos seis meses había sufrido una bloqueo de escritora, de esos que te taponean el hemisferio derecho del cerebro y que por más que luchas contra ellos no logras derribarlos. Susan le estaba exigiendo algo nuevo, pero ella simplemente no podía; no había más excusas. Se sentaba frente al computador y las ideas no fluían y le frustraba el hecho de tener una hoja en blanco enfrente y no poder llegarla con algo con lo que quedara suficientemente satisfecha.

Hoy había sido la gota que derramó el vaso…

—Es que lo necesitas Bella, estás perdiendo el número uno en las listas.

—No me importa Susan, he ganado suficiente dinero desde que la guía está en el número uno. Además Garrett me puede mantener bien hasta que tenga 80.

—No es eso querida, la gente quiere algo nuevo tuyo, eres la sensación.

—Seamos sinceras Susan, lo que te importa a ti es tu trabajo. Ambas sabemos que no tienes a ningún escritor que te dé más dinero que yo, pero que parte de estoy bloqueada no entiendes.

—Te pido por última vez que lo intentes...

— ¡No entiendes que un puedo! Estoy aburrida de escribir todo el tiempo, ya agoté todas mis ideas. Creo que debo tomar un descanso.

— ¡No Bella!

— ¡Renuncio Susan, me tienes harta!

Y ahora estaba en casa, con su esposo, llorando de frustración

—Ahora estoy desempleada, mi amor.

—No importa mi vida, con las ganancias que sigue generando el libro más mi sueldo estaremos bien.

—Me perdonas, fue un arranque, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo —se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo—. Es sólo que ya no puedo, ya no tengo que escribir.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, corazón. Ya te dije que estaremos bien.

La besó profundamente y dejó que se quedara dormida en sus brazos.

Se había casado con Garrett. Él le pidió matrimonio debajo de la Torre Eiffel hace un año, aún no se casaban, querían tomar las cosas con calma. Vivían juntos en un bonito departamento en Nueva York y eran el perfecto de una pareja de veinteañeros que vivían en la cuidad que nunca duerme.

De repente ella hablaba con Alice y Rosalie, y sabía por ellas que Edward también estaba comprometido con una tal Tanya. Cuando lo supo se preguntó si él la amaba algo dentro de ella le decía que no, que su corazón solo le pertenecía a ella a través de los tiempos y se sintió orgullosa de que a pesar de que estuvieran separados, siempre le iba a pertenecer a ella.

La mano de su prometido se posó en su cintura, se asustó, fue como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que pensaba en alguien más, pero seguía dormido, ignorante de lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir.

Varias imágenes se dibujaron en su mente… una pareja envuelta entre las sábanas y bañados por un suave rayo de luna; las mismas personas bañadas por la lluvia. Después descubrió que él era un marine porque se despedía desde un tren de su amada y luego de esto se dio cuenta de que todo giraba en la época de la segunda guerra mundial. Entonces ella le empezó a susurrar en su oído el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su primer y único amor.

Se levantó sobresaltada y Garrett le hizo compañía:

— ¿Qué te pasa amor? —le dijo aún adormilado.

—Se llama Caroline, Garrett y está dolida, perdió a su esposo en la guerra.

Sabía que cuando eso pasaba era que la nena tenía algo en mente. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a esos trances que tenía su pequeña escritora, había llorado con ella y la había consolado cuando esas personas que estaban en su cabeza la torturaban. Tenía a su escritora de vuelta y eso le alegraba.

.

.

.

_**Dos meses después**_

Edward estaba sentado detrás de una pila de papeles. Estaba planeando la presentación de un libro que llevaría a Ediciones Volturi a la cima. Hasta ahora tenía arreglado el cáterin, la lista de invitados, pero aún le faltaba confirmar el lugar, estaba de cabeza. Jane, su asistente, entró a su oficina y lo encontró con la cabeza entre sus manos despeinando su cabello.

—Señor Cullen, lo busca la señorita Stewart —él bufó, qué parte de no me pases llamadas, no quiero visitas no entendió—. Sé que tengo órdenes de no pasarle visitas, pero ella exige hablar con usted. Además aquí entre nos, esto puede ser un buen proyecto.

—No quiero ver a nadie Jane, suficiente tengo con esto. Además no sé quién es esa mujer, capaz de que es alguna de esas personas que cree tener talento para las letras.

—No señor, es I.M. Stewart. Una de mis compañeras que trabaja para Susan, me dijo que ella había renunciado, pero ahora ella trae un manuscrito y quiere trabajar con nosotros. ¡Se da cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir! Podría ser el próximo Best Seller y sería publicado por Ediciones Volturi.

Edward dejó de escuchar cuando ella dijo I.M. Stewart. Recordó el encarte del libro que encontró en el almacén. ¿Podría ser cierto que ella en ese mismo instante estuviera afuera de su oficina?, ¿Sabría que él era el dueño de Ediciones Volturi?

Después de ese arranque de inspiración Bella no dejó de escribir. Hoy tenía un manuscrito de 500 hojas en sus manos y estaba en la sala de espera de Ediciones Volturi. La secretaria le había dicho que su jefe no quería visitas, que tal vez le concediera una cita para la próxima semana y él la atendería con mucho gusto. Pero eso no podía esperar una semana más, tenía que salir a la luz lo más pronto posible.

Y entonces después de una eternidad esperando salió la secretaria de la oficina y le indicó que pasara. De pronto una ola de nervios la invadió se sintió como la primera vez que le presentó su manuscrito a Susan, pero ignoraba que esos nervios provenían de algo más.

Entró a la oficina y un aroma conocido la embriago, pero detuvo sus recuerdos. Se giró para cerrar la puerta y una voz la llamó.

—Hola Bella, qué sorpresa —y entonces el mundo se detuvo. Se quedó se espaldas a él por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que él volvió a hablar—. Es un placer volver a verte.

Quiso salir de la oficina y correr a los brazos de Garrett para que la regresaran de nuevo a tierra, pero fue imposible, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo con una especie de goma invisible. Se armó de valor y despegó sus pies del suelo y lo enfrentó.

Era hermoso, más de lo que lo recordaba. Sus ojos verdes la miraban detrás de unos lentes negros de pasta. Su espalda ancha y fornida se escondía detrás de un traje de alguna marca carísima y entonces él le sonrío y ella volvió a la vida. Esos días de juventud loca pasaron a flashazos por su mente y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—Hola —le dijo bajito—. No sabía que esta era la editorial de tu tío.

— ¿Sino no hubieras venido? —le dijo él intentando completar una frase que parecía estar incompleta.

—No lo sé —le dijo ella bajando la mirada y aferrándose al manuscrito que llevaba en sus manos.

Él se deleitó con la visión privilegiada que tenía de su cuerpo desde su lugar. Llevaba un vestido color naranja que tenía un escote en uve que mostraba algo de lo que él había podido tocar alguna vez, sobre ese un blazer café de mangas tres cuartos y unos zapatos de tacón que le hubiera gustado tener sobre sus hombros. Su mente estaba yendo un poco demasiado lejos.

—Siéntate, me comentó Jane que tenías un manuscrito.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Cuando se despertó esa mañana sintió que algo nuevo iba a pasar. Había recorrido las editoriales del estado en busca de una oportunidad, pero no había encontrado nada, ni si quiera cuando presentó su primer manuscrito había tenido tantos obstáculos como ahora. Ediciones Volturi era su última opción, sabía por Susan que estaba en quiebra. Pero cuando sus pies la guiaron hacia el corporativo no tuvo más que hacer que entrar, qué perdía. Y cuando leyó en el directorio que se encontraba afuera del edificio y leyó Anthony Masen no sospechó que en este momento estaría sentada frente al amor se su vida.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó ella cuando aparentemente había salido del letargo en la que la había hundido la sorpresa.

—Bien, ¿y a ti?

—Igual, estoy comprometida —le dijo como advirtiéndole que ella ya estaba con alguien más y que ya no había oportunidad con él. De repente el viejo dolor por haberlo dejado la embargó, pero fue estoica y no dejó que este la dominara.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, me da gusto que seas feliz.

—Lo soy —ella sonrió recordando a Garrett.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme tu manuscrito?

—Claro —ella extendió el conjunto de hojas y él lo tomo. Sus manos se rozaron un instante y la vieja corriente que los recorría con cada toque los asustó haciendo que cayera en manuscrito sobre el escritorio haciendo un ruido sordo. Se miraron por un intente y él tuvo la osadía de tomar su mano y llevarla a sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos por la intensidad del contacto, parecía que los años habían aumentado su capacidad sensitiva, pero solo con él.

Y se detuvo en tiempo entre miradas de menta y chocolate y suaves caricias en sus manos. Ninguno de los dos tenía las ganas de romper ese momento tan íntimo. Se gritaban te extrañé tanto en silencio. Entonces algo los trajo de vuelta de su mundo de sueños donde los dos eran felices.

Una muñeca de ojos azules y cuerpo despampanante irrumpió en la oficina. Y la sensación de que algo estaba bien la alertó. Se quedó de pie en la puerta y le clavó la mirada a ella. Instantáneamente soltaron sus manos y recobraron la compostura. Él se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su prometida.

—No pensé que vendrías —se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella lo tomó por sorpresa y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Ella no pudo hacer más que perder a mirada en cualquier otro lado que no fueran ellos.

—Ella es Isabella, una vieja amiga de Forks.

Tanya se acercó a ella y la miró de los pies a la cabeza, obviamente ella no podría quietarle la a su hombre.

—Hola Isa, porque puedo llamarte así, ¿cierto? —le dijo estampándole un beso en la mejilla a la aludida —. Soy Tanya la prometida de Edward, ¿sabías que nos vamos a casar, verdad?

—En realidad no. Ni siquiera sabía que él era dueño de la editorial.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Te haremos llegar la invitación.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Bella sonriendo forzadamente—. Ahora debo irme. Edward mi número de contacto está al final del manuscrito. Llámame para saber qué te parece la historia y si hay oportunidad de publicación.

Salió de la oficina y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella. Él también había reconstruido su vida.

.

.

.

.

Él la había citado a las nueve de la noche en un café cercano a la editorial. Le había llamado unas semanas después de que ella lo dejara en compañía de su prometida en su oficina.

Estaba sentada frente a su vestidor peleándose con su clóset, un sabía que usar. Nunca en su vida le había pasado eso, solo él podría sacar a flote ese lado de ella. Se decidió por un par de pantalones pagados a su cuerpo una blusa suelta blanca, zapatos bajos, una chamarra de piel y su bolso cruzado.

Cuando estuvo frente al café se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y las mariposas hicieron acto de presencia, se sentía como una adolescente. Él estaba sentado en una mesa alejada del resto de los clientes, lucía guapo, definitivamente los años le sentaban.

—Hola, pensé que no vendrías.

—Yo tampoco —le confesó ella. Él se levantó de su asiento para abrir la silla para ella, no sin antes saludarla con un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla.

Se sentaron y un silencio incómodo los invadió… ¿Qué se decían?

— ¿Qué tal el manuscrito? —le dijo ella tratando de hacer conversación.

—Me gusta, a pesar de ser una novela romántica es muy intensa — Como tú y yo, pensó en decirle, pero no quería asustarla. Tenía que disfrutar ese momento, no sabría su volverían a verse.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No puedo prometerte nada, la editorial está pasando por un momento difícil y no estamos en condiciones de jugárnosla con cualquier cosa —ella lo miró enfadado—. No quiero decir que tu novela sea cualquier cosa, es que tenemos un lanzamiento en puedo y no puedo aportarle a dos sin que quedemos en la quiebre, espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, perfectamente ¿trajiste el manuscrito? —de repente se puso a la defensiva.

—Aquí esta. — ella lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Gracias, debo irme — le regaló una sonrisa educada.

Él la tomó por la muñeca impidiéndole que se fuera—. No te vayas, por favor —le dijo bajito y ella soltó el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, una parte de ella rogaba porque él le pidiera eso.

Se miraron, el deseo corría por sus venas.

—Necesito estar contigo —le dijo en un susurro.

.

.

.

Un lujoso auto se detuvo frente a un condominio en el centro de la cuidad, de él bajo una elegante señora. Entró por el lobby; se abrieron las puertas del elevador y subió hasta el quinto piso; sacó las llaves de su bolso y entró a su hogar. Sintió el aroma de su loción en el ambiente, le dio un vuelco el corazón, tal vez había llegado temprano. Lo llamó unas cuantas veces pero el silencio no le devolvió una respuesta, era demasiado cierto para ser verdad, se dijo. Entró a su habitación y se dio cuenta que algo hacía falta, en efecto había estado allí, tal vez había olvidado algo en la mañana al salir. Miró el reloj de la pared, aún quedaban unas dos horas para que llegara, aún podía prepárale una rica cena y recibirlo con un sexy pijama que le traería varios orgasmos esa noche.

Desde que encontró a esa intrusa en su oficina estaba cambiado. No dejaba ese maldito manuscrito, había puesto todo su empeño para que volviera a ser el Edward de antes, pero nada resultaba. Sospechaba que ella era algo más que una vieja amiga de Forks

Un ruido en la habitación de al lado la alertó, se supone que estaba sola. Se tropezó con la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso que no había notado cuando entró. La puerta estaba abierta, se asomó por la rendija que dejaba la puerta sin cerrar y se encontró con dos amantes envueltos entre las sábanas y el nombre de su prometido susurrado por unos labios que no eran los de ella en medio de un orgasmo arrebatador que hizo temblar la habitación y a ella misma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buscando "Un Árbol y tres Bambalinas" **

**Contest FFAD: Una Navidad Perfecta**

**Edward Claus**

**Escrito por: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys)**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de Edward Claus.**

**Esta Historia Contiene: Escenas Fuertes, sexuales y lenguaje soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerla.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

—_**Capítulo 8—**_

Si la cuenta no fallaba habían pasado alrededor de cinco años desde El tiempo transcurre, los segundos se convierten en minutos; los minutos en horas; las horas en días; los días en semanas; las semanas en meses y los meses en años.

Hace un año específicamente que Edward y Bella se volvieron a ver y ellos en ese momento pensaron que permanecerían juntos, pero los seres humanos no tenemos un destino marcado y ellos no eran la excepción. Porque, aunque parecía estaban destinados a estar juntos, no podían estarlo; aunque se amaran, porque se dice que todos debemos hacernos cargo de nuestros actos y Edward y Bella lo estaban haciendo. Se estaban haciendo responsables de sus actos, pero no con la felicidad que esto merecía, más que por hacerlo porque ellos así lo deseaban, lo hacían por obligación. Ambos estaban con diferentes personas, cada uno había tomado un rumbo diferente y es que Bella no tenía pensado salir embarazada de Garrett, pero fue un accidente y a pesar de que ella amaba a Edward no era posible mantener una relación estable con él ¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla, el destino les había jugado sucio y ahora él sorprendentemente estaba esperando un hijo de Tanya.

En la sala de la casa de Isabella Swan, se encontraba una chica en una mecedora acunando su pequeño vientre entre sus manos y mirando hacia la nada. Hoy era 24 de Noviembre y él se estaba por casar, era su obligación y aunque muchos no entiendan la relación era muy sencillo, ella no amaba a Garrett, él no amaba a Tanya, pero ambos tenían una obligación y esa obligación eran sus hijos. Edward nunca dejaría abandonado al hijo que esperaba Tanya, y Bella nunca dejaría que su hijo creciera sin su padre, era algo imposible, irreal.  
Los dos se morían por dentro, pero era su única opción.

En ese instante Bella recordó una frase del su libro favorito la cual rezaba de la siguiente manera:

"Todos deseamos un final feliz, pero no todos lo tenemos".

Y era la realidad, ella no había tenido su :"felices por siempre", ni una casa con un perro, o tan siquiera un boda donde ella estuviera vestida de blanco, solo había tenido un amor, el cual, por cierto, duró poco, pero lo que duró fue hermoso, o al menos esos eran los pensamientos de ella.

― ¿Qué tanto piensas, bebé? ―le preguntó Garrett a Bella, quien se encontraba con su cabeza en el regazo de novia.

―En que a veces no obtenemos todo lo que deseamos ―respondió ella viéndolo, para sonreír con tristeza.

―Pero tú me tienes a mí, y a nuestra hija ―repuso él con una sonrisa cegadora. Y Bella no contestó eso, Garrett no merecía la mierda que ella era, en esos momentos, por dentro.  
Ella lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, llorar un poco, comer helado de chocolate e impedir esa boda, pero no podía, aunque quisiera.

Garrett al ver que ella no respondió se hincó en sus rodillas y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

―Te amo, Bella ―él posicionó sus manos sobre las rodillas de su amada esperando una respuestas.

―Yo también―escupió casi ella desviando su mirada del padre de su hija.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se acumularon en los ojos achocolatados de Bella y estas se desbordaron sin pedir permiso.

― ¿Por qué lloras preciosa? ―le inquirió.

―Son solo las hormonas ―y con eso Garrett la abrazó, su respiración chocaba contra el cabello de Isabella y sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y cariño, pero Bella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esos brazos fueran de otra persona, y que su hijo fuera de él, pero no era así y se tenía que resignar.

Mientras que en Forks, en una casa de tres plantas Edward se veía en el espejo confirmando que su traje estuviera pulcro, perfecto, sin ningún defecto, su pajarita era de un color rojo pasión, su cabello estaba aplacado gracias al bendito gel y sus ojos…sus ojos eran la viva expresión de una persona muerta en vida.

Edward suspiró profundo y se sentó en la cama, colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y se permitió llorar por última vez, tal vez estaría a punto de casarse, pero no estaba feliz, no estaba como se suponía que debería de estar.

Existe el mito de que cuando una persona está próxima a contraer matrimonio esta rebosante de felicidad y con una sonrisa de enamorado en su boca, pero en el caso de Edward…su caso era completamente diferente, él podía sentir como 10 toneladas eran puestas sobre sus hombros, porque sí, él estaba llevando una carga al casarse con una persona que no quería, pero lo hacía por su hijo, solo por esa personita que venía en camino.

A su cabeza se vino la imagen de Bella así que se levantó de donde estaba y buscó la foto que él tenía de ellos dos juntos.

Era de la última vez que se habían visto, los dos estaban sobre la fría nieve, haciendo unos ángeles sobre esta misma, sus manos unidas fuertemente, sus bocas embozando una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos gritando amor por todas partes era lo que se podía apreciar en esa fotografía. Edward suspiró con resignación y guardó su foto dentro de la chaqueta de su traje, decidió que era hora de ir a la iglesia y afrontar su destino y así lo hizo.

En la misma casa, pero en una habitación diferente Tanya, una chica de ojos color avellana, cuerpo despampanante, pero ahora por el precoz embarazo un tanto deforme, se encontraba con su madre y unas amigas alistándose para casarse con el amor de su vida, en este caso era Edward Cullen. Ella sabía muy bien que él no la amaba, pero para ella eso no importaba, porque ella sabía su historia, la historia de la navidad como el mismo Edward le decía a su pasado con Bella, y para serles honesta ella no estaba celosa, no en el sentido de ser una psicópata y ser capaz de arrancarles los pelos a Bella, al contrario, ella estaba celosa de la manera en como ambos se querían, porque Tanya muy en el fondo sabía que nunca la amarían de ese modo, por lo menos Edward no.

― ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? ―le increpó Carmen a su hija.

―Sí, mami ―contestó ella sonriéndolo de manera tranquilizadora.

―Él no te ama…

―Pero yo sí ―la interrumpió Tanya de manera cortante ―, eso es lo que importa. Ahora apúrate, llegaré tarde ―le ordenó viéndola a través del espejo. Su madre se encogió de hombros y asintió, ella más que nadie sabía que era casarse sin ser correspondida, la historia que estaba viviendo su hija, había sido vivida por ella ya y no se la deseaba a nadie, porque Rafaela había tenido todo, pero lo más importante siempre le faltó y esa cosa era el amor.

―Ya es hora ―dijo el padre de Tanya entrando a la habitación éste al ver a su hija sonrió ―. Estás hermosa, nena ―ella le correspondió con una sonrisa cegadora y se encaminó hacia él.

Al Tanya bajar las escaleras se encontró con Alice y Rosalie, a pesar de que ellas eran amigas de Bella, se encontraban allí apoyando a Edward, su otro amigo, porque como consecuencia de la relación y no relación entre ese par, en el proceso tanto Alice como Rose se habían hecho amigas muy cercanas de Edward y este de cierta manera las necesitaba con él allí, porque ellas le hacían recordar a su Bella y eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir la presencia de ella antes de decir el : "sí, acepto"

Ambas chicas le sonrieron con pesar y luego desaparecieron para ir con Edward, él las necesitaba.

Media hora después, luego de Edward componer una sonrisa en su boca, ensayada con anterioridad y de fingir delante de muchos familiares amigos llegaba la hora que tanto el temía, buscó con su mirada a Rosalie y Alice y cerró los ojos buscando coraje de donde no lo había.

―Edward Cullen, ¿acepta por esposa a Tanya Denali para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? ―el aludido miró a su novia y luego el vientre de esta misma, el cual estaba un poco disimulado por el diseño del vestido y respondió:

―Sí, acepto ―y en ese momento él se sintió desfallecer.

Bella por su parte en New York veía las manecillas del reloj moverse y cuando esta marcó las 6 de la tarde pidió un deseo y ese fue: "Que Edward sea feliz, así no sea conmigo".  
.

.

.

.

**5 meses después.**

―Bella, mi amor ya no queda nada, hazlo por Antonieta ―le daba ánimos a Bella y esta solo respiraba muy agitada y repitió continuamente: "No puedo, me duele, no puedo"

Bella dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y profirió un grito de dolor.

―Bella una solo vez más, su cabeza está afuera, trae a esa princesa al mundo ―le ordenó, prácticamente, su doctora de cabeza y así la joven morena lo hizo.  
Segundos después de eso, un llanto infantil se escuchó por la habitación de la clínica.

― ¡Felicidades, papis! ―exclamó la doctora sonriendo, a la vez que le pedía a Garrett que se acercará para que cortará el cordón umbilical.

Antonieta por su parte seguía llorando, se podía decir que tenía buenos pulmones, su cuerpo pequeño, frágil y lleno de líquido amniótico la cubría por completo.  
La doctora le dio el bebé a la enfermera y ésta al pediatra, el cual la revisó de cabo a rabo, Isabella se sentía exhausta, pero no quería dormir.

―Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Bella. Solo te limpio y podrás descansar un rato, antes de que te traigan a tu beba y la debas alimentar ¿está bien? ―Bella solo asintió con su cabeza, sintiendo que no estaba en la capacidad de decir más nada. Garrett se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a su esposa, si, ellos se habían casado exactamente hace 3 meses atrás.

―Nosotros nos llevamos a esta pequeña, y usted descanse, necesitará energías para alimentarla ―ya para cuando la enfermera estaba informando eso Bella se dejaba llevar por la inconsciencia.

Tres horas después de que Bella se había sumido en el profundo sueño unos cuchilleos la despertaron, eran nada más y nada menos que Alice y Rosalie.

― ¡Despertaste, felicidades! ―gritaron ambas al unísono acercándose a Bella quien estaba un poco desorientada.

― ¿Mi bebé? ―preguntó con voz rasposa.

―Garrett la está buscando es una cuchitura, Bella ―repuso Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
―Sí ―afirmó ella sonriendo.

― ¡Antes de que se me olvide! ―dijo Rosalie tendiéndole una obsequio―. Es de parte de Edward ―Bella abrió sus ojos como platos y tomó el regalo para abrirlo sutilmente. Dentro había un mono vestido color rosa con detalles de lazos y muñecos raros, pero era lindo, encima de todo eso una nota se hacía ver, Bella la tomó con manos temblorosas y leyó:

**Primero que todo Bella ¡Felicidades! Ya eres mamá ¿Qué se siente? Bueno no sé, pero pronto yo lo sabré, sé que te casaste con él, Rose y Alice me lo dijeron, espero seas feliz de todo corazón.**

**Sé que te preguntarás cómo estoy y la verdad no estoy ni bien, pero tampoco mal, yo creo que Anthony, mi hijo es el que aún me mantiene en pie, ¿Sabes? Nace el mes que viene, nuestros hijos solo se llevan un mes de diferencia, que coincidencia ¿no?  
Espero pronto verte y también a tu nena, sé que es igual o más hermosa que tú.  
La vida nos ofreció algo así que tratemos de aprovecharlo.**

**Te amo y siempre te amaré a pesar de que estemos con otro.**

**Recuerda navidad como yo lo hago, mi versión femenina del Grinch.**

**Te ama, Edward.**

Bella terminó de leer la carta y sonrió con nostalgia.

―Fue algo lindo de su parte…

―Bella ―la interrumpió Alice llamándola, pero en ese momento Garrett venía entrando con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Éste se acercó a su esposa y le sonrió con amor.

―Aquí te presento a nuestra hija, Bella ―susurró Garrett tendiéndole a Antonieta, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía apacible dentro de esas cobijas.

―Hola, preciosa ―musitó Bella conteniendo las lágrimas ―. ¿Sabes algo? ―le inquirió ella en plan confidente, Rosalie suspiraba de ternura y Alice lloraba, ella estaba embarazada por segunda vez. ―Mami te ama mucho, hasta el infinito ―le terminó de susurrar.

Ella levantó su vista y observó sus amigas y dijo:

―Mándale saludos y dile que aún recuerdo la navidad. Que también siento lo mismo que él siente por mí ― a ella no le importó que Garrett estuviera allí, total él no sabía de quién hablaba.

Las chicas asintieron sin decir nada, solo la acompañaron, eran lo único que podían hacer.

―Ya su hija nació ―murmuró Edward para sí mismo, observando como su esposa se revolvía en la cama inquieta.

.

.

.

.

**8 meses después.**

Bella se encontraba en Forks, pasando las navidades allí y aunque ella en un pasado la odiaba ahora la amaba, porque le recordaba a él, se encontraba en la librería donde todo comenzó observando unos libros, estaba de pasada pues Garrett junto con Anto lo esperaban en la casa de las chicas…

Tantos libros le daban nostalgia, aún tenía guardado en un lugar indescifrable, el libro que le dejó… tenia marcadas las páginas e incluso anotó en un cuaderno todas las frases resaltadas…

Se sobresaltó cuando aquel empleado, el mismo que le dio el recado de Edward le entregaba ahora un sobre azul, frunció el ceño.

―Señorita, aquel señor le manda esto ―comentó con mirada cómplice, bella no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería abrir el sobre, por la otra tenía miedo de lo que pudiese contener.

Pero lo tomo rápidamente, olvidándose de las consecuencias, lo tiro en su bolso y prácticamente salió corriendo de aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, buenos como malos.

Todo el mundo la observaba, estaba corriendo por las calles de forks, llorando, ¿Pero que más le quedaba? Llorar.

Esa era su única opción, el único escape de la realidad.

En estos momentos, eran los únicos en que se permitía llorar y renegar por su suerte, ¿Cuánto se puede amar a una persona?, eso era lo que se preguntaba, su amor por Edward sobrepasaba cualquier medida registrada por el hombre.

Lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Incluso a observar desde lejos su felicidad.

Entonces en un ataque de furia contenida rasgo el sobre, y se sorprendió con su contenido.

Había una hoja de color lavanda escrita con aquella caligrafía perfectamente delineada…

¿Acaso las cartas se habían vuelto costumbre entre ellos ya?

_**Amor mío.**_

_**Vuelves a llorar, ¿Por qué lo haces?, no quiero ser el causante de tus lágrimas, porque no las merezco.**_

_**Te extraño…**_

_**¿Lo haces tú también?**_

_**No puedo sonreír.**_

_**No desde nuestro adiós.**_

_**¿Él te hace sonreír como yo lo hacía?**_

_**No tengo derecho a reclamarte pero los celos me carcomen el alma… me consume verte a su lado.**_

_**¿Cómo está tu hija? ¿Antonieta?, hermoso nombre.**_

_**Como tú.**_

_**Esto es una locura.**_

_**Todo nuestro amor ha sido una locura.**_

_**Pero, no me arrepiento de nada.**_

_**Porque no puedo evitar añorar aquellos días repletos de risas y felicidad.**_

_**Te propongo algo descabellado.**_

_**No te culparé si decides insultarme y romper esta carta.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo?, escápate de tu casa…**_

_**Te esperare a las 12.00 pm, en tu antiguo departamento.**_

_**Lo compre hace años… no quería ver a nadie más viviendo allí que no fueses tú.**_

_**Si aceptas esta proposición.**_

_**Estarías aceptando una promesa.**_

_**Un pacto.**_

_**Un año de soledad y tristeza, y una sola noche de pasión a mi lado.**_

_**¿Aceptas?**_

Él estaba demente, pero era suyo, ella nunca podría tenerlo por completo, nadie nunca podría tenerlo por completo.

Porque Edward Cullen siempre fue suyo.

Y estaba loca.

Profundamente herida y enamorada.

Por eso aceptaba aquella carta.

Aceptaba aquella promesa.

Aceptaba el pacto.

Una noche… solo una noche bastaría.

.

.

.

Todos dormían, mañana era noche buena, Garrett estaba tan exhausto que incluso le daba pena hacerle esto. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única oportunidad…

Se había puesto un vestido palabra de honor color rojo, unos tacones de la misma tonalidad y se puso un abrigo negro encima de manera que nadie más pudiese ver aquello, se hizo un moño delicado y pinto sus labios de rojo carmín. Tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta trasera de la nueva casa de Rosalie.

Tomó un taxi, que la dejaría en su destino.

.

.

.

.

Edward la esperaba en el departamento, nervioso, asustado, vestido elegante, ¿Llegaría? ¿Acaso no vendría?...

Pero todos aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron el timbre.

Él casi corre a abrirlo.

Y al hacerlo todas las preguntas se esfumaron.

Solo existía ella y el vestido rojo.

Solo existía bella.

Su eterno amor.

Su recuerdo.

Su navidad.

No hicieron falta las palabras, ni las explicaciones…

Solo era un beso lo que faltaba.

Y fue devastador, como un huracán, que se llevaba todo a su paso, fue rápido y fogoso, lleno de necesidad.

Lleno de anhelo.

La puerta se cerró de una patada, y mientras caminaban, tambaleándose por la oscuridad, la ropa iba desapareciendo.

De pronto, el baja el cierre de su vestido, y este cae al suelo grácilmente, ella queda desnuda, no había ropa interior, tampoco hacía falta. Él la aprisiona contra la pared, el deseo crecía y solo hacía falta un empujón. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, mientras sus manos desesperadas intentaban quitarle aquella molestosa camisa de seda.

Jadeos.

Fuego.

Calor.

Era más que sexo, eran dos almas necesitadas. No fue tierno, no fue lento, era solo un huracán.

La camisa salió volando hacia el sofá, al igual que sus tacones, entre tropiezos y movimientos torpes lograron llegar salvos a la cama.

Cayeron como dos rocas.

Rebotando.

Eran fuego y hielo.

Bella los volteó de manera que ella quedara encima y con un jadeo le quito el pantalón, dejando su miembro erecto afuera, ambos gimieron y ella comenzó a restregarse, él con un gruñido la volteó.

Él quería dominar.

Esta vez fue suave.

Un beso lento y acompasado.

Sin apuro.

Sus manos curiosas buscaban algún cambio en sus cuerpos.

Pero todo seguía igual.

Como lo recordaban

Sus mentes estaban sumidas en caos.

En un huracán.

Él comenzó a acariciar sus senos, más grandes y redondos, besaba todo lo que su boca le permitía mientras escuchaba aquellos jadeos que le animaban a continuar. Fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que llego a su feminidad .Era hermosa, más de lo que recordaba. Comenzó a profundizar sus besos y ella comenzó a gritar, delirando de deseo. Él la estimulaba lentamente, primero introdujo un dedo, luego otro y comenzó a bombearla.

— ¡Edward por favor te necesito! —sus palabras fueron una súplica, estaban llenas de promesas guardadas.

Y el obedeció. Sustituyo sus dedos con su miembro en segundos. Fue entrando lentamente, ella lo rodeaba de nuevo con sus piernas, sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, sus jadeos en su cuello, pero toda la suavidad se fue a la mierda cuando el huracán los hizo presos de nuevo.

Entró rápido y el vaivén comenzaba.

Ella necesitaba más de él.

Necesitaba todo lo que pudiese ofrecerle.

Y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Todo…

Todo mientras durara esta noche.

Eran tantos sentimientos.

Tantas lágrimas.

Y cuando estaban al borde del abismo, cuando estaban a punto de caer y dejarse arrastrar por el huracán el recito una frase del libro "**Buscando un árbol y tres bambalinas"**

—"Y el amor, se une con la lujuria, sofocándose hasta morir" —solo eso basto para que el huracán los absorbiese en su orgasmo.

Y todo lo demás dejo de importar.

Nada podía dañar este momento.

Bella sabía que tenía que marcharse pronto.

Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo de igual manera.

Era solo una noche.

Una sola noche convertida en promesa.

La navidad.

Bella se fue poco después, entre lágrimas recogió su ropa y se marchó a su realidad, Edward dormía plácidamente… ella no tuvo el valor de despedirse de nuevo…

Quizás el destino nunca quiso juntarlos de forma absoluta, pero ellos estaban hecho el uno para el otro, más lo separaban muchas cosas, el tiempo había corrido, eran demasiados años, era el pasado y el presente, pero nunca juntos.

Aunque en el fondo ambos sabían una cosa, La navidad nunca fue la misma desde que se conocieron, una simple fecha ahora era una promesa, una noche al año se reencontrarían a pasar las penas y a coser las heridas, una sola noche llena de amor desenfrenado, de deseo y pasión, una noche bastaba, al menos... Por ahora


End file.
